Chaos für Fortgeschrittene
by Magic Morgana
Summary: ADVENTSKALENDER! Lily schließt mit ihrer Zimmergenossin eine Wette ab. Beide müssen versuchen, einen bestimmten Jungen dazu zu bringen, mit ihnen auf den Ball zu gehen. Chaos ist vorprogrammiert!
1. Kapitel 1: Der Alptraum hat einen Namen

**Titel:** Chaos für Fortgeschrittene

**Autor**: Magic Morgana

**Genre:** Humor

**Altersbeschränkung**: -

**Charaktere:** Marauder, Lily und eigene Charaktere

**Inhalt:** Lily schließt mit ihrer Zimmergenossin eine Wette ab. Beide müssen versuchen, einen bestimmten Jungen dazu zu bringen, mit ihnen auf den Ball zu gehen. Chaos ist vorprogrammiert!

**Disclaimer:** Die ist alles geistiges Eigentum von JKR. Mir gehören nur die Dinge, die euch völlig unbekannt sind.

**ANMERKUNG:** Diese FF ist eine Art Adventkalender. Jeden Tag kommt ein neues Kapitel on, was so viel heißt wie: 24 Kapitel – bis 24. Dezember. Jedes Kapitel ist ein Tag. Ist irgendwie logisch, oder? Wie auch immer. Die Idee spukt mir schon lange im Kopf herum. Ich wollte es eigentlich schon letztes Jahr machen, aber da hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit. Deshalb habe ich mir für heuer vorgenommen, dass ich das mache. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt was ich hier fabriziert habe und hoffe auf viele liebe Reviews. Nicht nur Lob ist erwünscht, sonder auch konstruktive Kritik, dir mir weiter helfen soll, damit ich es besser machen kann. Also nicht nur schön reden, sonder wirklich die Meinung dazu sagen. Also viel Spaß dabei.

_Magic Morgana_

**Wörter: **

**Kapitel:**

Kapitel 1: Der Alptraum hat einen Namen

Kapitel 2: Alles Zufall, oder was?

Kapitel 3: Ran an den Mann!

Kapitel 4: 10 Dinge, die ich noch erledigen muss

Kapitel 5: Nicht morgen, nicht gestern!

Kapitel 6: Ohne einen Schrei

Kapitel 7: Wer suchet, der findet

Kapitel 8: Ab durch die Mitte

Kapitel 9: Wenn Hexen hexen lernen

Kapitel 10: Der Zauber der Farben

Kapitel 11: Schau mal!

Kapitel 12: Wish me Luck!

Kapitel 13: Ach, wer ich doch im Bett geblieben!

Kapitel 14: Süß ist die Rache!

Kapitel 15: Achtung! Zerbrechlich!

Kapitel 16: Alle Jahre wieder …

Kapitel 17: Verflixt und zugenäht

Kapitel 18: Sag niemals nie

Kapitel 19: Schluss mit lustig!

Kapitel 20: Advent, Advent, das Haar verbrennt!

Kapitel 21: Warum eigentlich nicht?

Kapitel 22: Ausgeträumt

Kapitel 23: Wer zuletzt lacht, …

Kapitel 24: Alles Gute kommt von oben?

**Kapitel 1: Der Alptraum hat einen Namen**

Liebes Tagebuch!

Hmm … klingt irgendwie komisch, vor allem weil ich schreibe und trotzdem mit dir rede. Vielleicht wäre ein Name für dich gut angebracht. Wie ich darauf komme? Keine Ahnung, ich weiß selber nicht so genau, was ich schreiben soll. Zu erst finde ich mal einen Namen für dich und dann erzähle ich was über mich.

Wie wäre es, wenn dein Name auch mit _L_ anfängt? Meiner tut es, aber dazu später. Lana, Lea, Larissa – Obwohl, nein, doch lieber nicht. Hmm … Zoe, Mina, Kara, Casy? Wird ja immer schlimmer! Wenn ich mir das jetzt so anschaue, von den Namen her, würde Lea besser passen. Ja, genau. Ab heute heißt du Lea!

Also, um mich jetzt kurz vorzustellen: Ich bin Lily Evans (Freunde nennen mich auch, obwohl sie wissen, dass ich es hasse: Lils oder Lil), siebzehn Jahre alt. Rote, schulterlange Haare, die nie das tun was ich will. Die sind nämlich immer glatt und hängen einfach nur herunter. Aber auf meine intensiv, smaragdgrünen Augen bin ich stolz; denn durch meine Haare, kommen meine Augen wirklich super zur Geltung und umgekehrt. Ich bin nicht wirklich groß und Gehrten schlank. So wie ich finde, passt es genau.

Ich besuche das siebte und letzte Jahr der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hier macht es wirklich viel Spaß. Wir lernen, wie man leblose Dinge in lebendige verwandelt, oder wie man Zaubertränke braut und noch viel, viel mehr. Vor allem die Bücher hier sind klasse, die aktualisieren sich automatisch. Deshalb kann man auch nie sagen, dass man ein Buch schon gelesen hat, weil immer wieder etwas Neues hinzukommt. Nein, ich bin keine Streberin, aber ich möchte nämlich aus meinem Leben etwas machen, nicht so wie gewisse andere.

Wie ich zur Hexe geworden bin? Ja, dass war schon eine komische Geschichte. Ich war immer ganz normal, dachte ich zumindest und dachte, falls mal was passiert war, es wäre nur purer Zufall. Tja, jetzt weiß ich es auch besser. Bei mir in der Familie gibt es keine Hexen oder Zauberer, ich bin also ein Unikat. Klingt blöd, ist aber so!

Meine Eltern, ich und meine Schwester (ich weiß, dass es unhöflich ist, aber ich mag meine Schwester nicht so besonders), waren ziemlich schockiert, als an meinen 11. Geburtstag eine Eule ins Wohnzimmer schwebte und mir diesen Brief gab. Zuerst dachte ich an einen üblen Scherz, aber der hat sich bewahrheitet, weil nämlich ein Zauberer aus dem Ministerium gekommen ist, und meinen Eltern und mir alles erklärt hat, was auf mich zukommen wird. Das Schulbücher kaufen fand ich damals richtig interessant. Als ich dann wieder nach Hause kam, habe ich sofort darin gelesen und mich an ein paar Zaubern probiert, die mir teilweise gelungen waren. Einer ging mir sogar schief und zwar der, als meine Schwester plötzlich in der Luft schwebte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich sie wieder runter bekommen sollte, also versuchte ich irgendetwas und sie landete unsanft auf ihrem Hinterteil. Ich glaube, dass hat sie mir nie verziehen und deswegen hasst sie mich. Und sie wirft mir immer vor, dass meine Eltern mich lieber mögen als sie. Ich mein nur, dass sie selber Schuld ist, wenn sie sich so verhält, da kann ich doch nichts dafür.

Meine Schwester hat einen doppelten Hals, was soviel heißen soll, viel mehr als nötig. Sie ist eine sehr neugierige Person und liebt es Klatsch und Tratsch zu hören oder über andere zu verbreiten. Ihr Lieblingsopfer bin ich! Wieso? Tja, sie verbreitet überall, dass ich in eine Anstalt für schwererziehbare Kriminelle gehe, was so viel ist, wie ein Irrenhaus. Nur meint sie, dass sie es ja nett umschrieben hat. Wer's glaubt! Mein Wohl liegt ihr am Herzen …

Dann hat sie noch aschblonde Haare und so eine komische Augenfarbe. Blond ist gleich blöd, trifft auf Petunia wohl am Besten zu. Verwandtschaft kann man sich eben nicht aussuchen und ich bin mit ihr gestraft. Meine Eltern sind ja ganz ok, aber manchmal habe ich mich echt schon gefragt, ob Petunia nicht von ihnen adoptiert wurde. Sie ist zwar älter als ich, aber vielleicht konnte meine Mutter nicht schwanger werden und deshalb … ok, wenn ich das jetzt weiter ausführe, wird mir schlecht und das will ich nicht, gibt sonst eine ziemliche Sauerei. Also lassen wir das jetzt ganz bleiben, ja?

Dann gibt es noch meine beste Freundin Amy! Amy kann manchmal ziemlich exzentrisch sein und ist leicht reizbar, bin ich wohl auch, aber egal. Sie hat hellbraune Haare, die ihr knapp über die Ohren gehen und brauen Augen. Wenn ich sie mit einem Wort beschreiben müsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie mollig ist. Nicht dick, mollig, da liegt ein großer Unterschied. Auch tut sie sich beim Lernen etwas Schwerer als andere, aber ich helfe ihr gerne. Und die anderen in unserem Zimmer sind nicht erwähnenswert. Eine Oberzicke und zwei treue Gefolgsleute.

Kimberly ist wirklich eine der letzten Personen, mit denen ich Freundschaft schließen würde. In den ersten paar Jahren war sie ja wirklich freundlich und ich habe mich gut mit ihr vertragen, aber seit unserem fünften Jahr ist sie wie ausgewechselt und tut Dinge, die nicht gut für sie sind. Manchmal denke ich mir, dass ihr böser Zwilling vor mir steht, der ihren Platz eingenommen hat, um uns auszuspionieren.

Ja, ich übertreibe wieder, aber so kann man es am Besten beschreiben, sonst würde doch nichts zutreffen.

Und dann gibt es noch die Marauder! Wer die sind? Diejenigen, die sich am Wenigsten an die Regeln halten. Remus Lupin (er sieht immer irgendwie kränklich aus), ist zwar nett, aber Stille Wasser sind bekanntlich tief. Peter Pettigrew (wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, sieht der aus wie eine Ratte), ist nur so ein Mitläufer. Sirius Black, der Mädchenschwarm schlecht hin. Ok, ich gebe es ja zu, schlecht sieht er ja nicht aus, aber der hat jede Woche eine Neue und es fallen immer noch alle auf ihn herein. Wie kann man nur so blind sein? Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was in den Köpfen dieser dummen Puten ist, wahrscheinlich ein Vakuum. Und außerdem, stehe ich nicht so auf Äußerlichkeiten, sondern, ob er intelligent ist und mich zum Lachen bringen kann … Ich gebe es ja zu, Aussehen ist schon wichtig, aber nicht das Wichtigste.

Zu guter Letzt, wäre da noch James Potter. Seine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab und er hat so ein verdammt süßes Lächeln. Ähm … habe ich das wirklich geschrieben? Nun ja, gut. Er kann zwar manchmal ein richtiger Idiot sein, aber er wechselt seine Freundinnen nicht so oft. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihn mal überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte und mich jetzt gut mit ihm vertrage. Hätte mir das mal einer im fünften Jahr gesagt, wo er mich andauernd nach einem Date gefragt hat, hätte diese Person die nächste Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht. Ich habe ihn gehasst, aber wir haben uns ausgesprochen und sind jetzt gute Freunde.

Mit ihm kann ich eigentlich über alles reden. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob er nicht doch noch ein Arsch ist. Bezogen auf Streiche spielen uns solche Sachen. Er hat ja wirklich Dreck am stecken gehabt oder hat er das immer noch? Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich glaube zwar, dass er das immer noch tut, aber nicht mehr so häufig und offensichtlich. Ha! Ich habe doch einen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Ich habe es ja schon zugegeben, dass ich ihn mag und ja, er ist ein guter Freund, aber mehr läuft da nicht.

Das war es dann auch schon! Aaaaaahhhhh! Jetzt hätte ich beinahe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du mein Geburtstagsgeschenk warst. Ich habe am 29. November Geburtstag und jetzt ist der 1. Dezember. Wie die Zeit vergeht, jetzt bin ich schon 18, was heißt, dass ich auch in der Muggelwelt volljährig bin. In der Zaubererwelt, ist man das schon mit 17. Hehe! Nein, ich bin nicht gehässig, aber manchmal muss das sein!

So, jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr was ich schreiben soll, aber morgen geht es sicher weiter!

_Lily_


	2. Kapitel 2: Alles Zufall oder was?

**Kapitel 2: Alles Zufall, oder was?**

Hi Lea!

Heute war wieder ein beschissener Tag. Angefangen hat es schon damit, dass heute Montag ist. Manchmal hasse ich es wirklich so früh aufzustehen, vor allem, wenn es draußen stürmt und schneit und es im Bett gerade gemütlich und warm ist.

Meine ‚Freundin', ich dachte immer, dass sie es wäre, hat mir einen Kübel Wasser über den Kopf geleert. Zuerst hat sie ja versucht mir die Decke wegzunehmen, aber die habe ich mir gekrallt und dann greift sie zu einer so heimtückischen Art. Ich hätte sie umbringen können, ich kann es immer noch, aber meine Wut ist mittlerweile verflogen, weil da noch was viel schlimmeres war.

Als ich mich dann also angezogen und trocken gezaubert habe und Amy eine neue Haarfarbe verpasst habe, ging ich mit ihr hinter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Also wir hatten es vor, denn im Gemeinschaftsraum sind wir von unseren freundlichen Zimmergenossinnen aufgehalten worden. Was mich an dieser Szene besonders wunderte war, dass sie vor uns auf waren. Hatten die mehrer Badezimmer? Oder hatten sie bereits einen Zauber entwickelt, der das alles erledigte? Denn sie mussten ja ihren ‚Schönheitsschlaf' halten – als wenn das noch etwas genützt hätte!

Dann meinte Kimberly so: „Wisst ihr, dass heuer ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden soll?" Ich völlig überrascht und so drauf: „Nein, wirklich?"

„Verarschen kann ich mich auch selber."

„Aber ich kann das besser!"

Dann hatte die mich blöd angestarrt und hinterhältig gegrinst: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du einen Begleiter finden wirst?"

Was erlaubt sie sich denn? Ich werde wohl eher einen Begleiter finden wie sie. Aber das Schlimmste was mir passieren konnte war: „Willst du eine Wette abschließen?"

Nein, will ich nicht, aber ich habe es getan. Fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf so eine blöde Idee gekommen bin und mit Kimberly eine Wette abgeschlossen habe. Ich bin sonst nicht der Typ dafür, der sich unter Druck was aufbaut (blöde Formulierung, ich weiß) oder provozieren lässt und ich habe beides getan.

Einen Begleiter zu finden war ja nicht so schwer, aber die Bedingung dieser Wette ist es, dass ich ihn nicht fragen darf, sonder er mich, ob ich mit ihm auf den Ball gehe. Dürfte ja auch nicht schwer sein, aber Kimberly meinte: „Da es sonst viel zu einfach wäre, suchen wir uns einen aus, der eine von uns zum Ball einladen muss und zwar James Potter!"

Ich könnte schreien und mich verhexen und den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen. Ich bin so bescheuert, dass ich darauf eingestiegen bin. Was ich aber wirklich schlimm fand, dass die Person, die James nicht zum Ball einlud, keine Begleitung hatte und mit ihm nicht mehr reden durfte. Amy hatte mich auch nur verständnislos angesehen und ich habe nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Eine Wette ist eine Wette und ich werde sie durchziehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass James mich zum Ball einlädt. Und ich muss mir eine gute Taktik überlegen, da Kimberly sicher nicht dafür zurück schrecken wird, unfaire Mittel zu verwenden.

So hat der Tag schon mal angefangen, wirklich großartig und ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, aber da habe ich mich getäuscht.

Als wir dann endlich beim Frühstück saßen, schenkte ich mir einen heißen Kakao ein und beschmierte mir ein Brötchen mit Marillenmarmelade. Mein Standardfrühstück!

Ich habe mit nichts Schlimmen gerechnet und dann plötzlich, spüre ich, wie etwas auf meinem Kopf ausgeleert wurde. Kimberly, die hinter mir stand, meinte nur zuckersüß: „Ich bin gestolpert, war keine Absicht!"

Ich gebe dir gleich keine Absicht du dumme Pute. Ich hätte sie in dem Moment erwürgen können. Amy hat zu mir gesagt, dass sich mein Gesicht mit den Haaren beißt. Also versuchte ich ruhig zu werden, aber ich war so sauer, weil alle Blicke auch noch auf mich gerichtet waren und alle über mich lachten. Das war mir ja noch egal, aber James sah mich, wie ich mit verpickten und nassen Haaren dasaß und versuchte nicht wild um mich zu schlagen.

Hochnäsig stolzierte Kimberly weg – diese Aktion wird sie noch büßen! Ich habe auch schon eine Idee! Ich bin hinterhältig, aber im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt. Und ich lasse mich nicht von Kimberly Tyler bloß stellen!

Dann saß ich in Zauberkunst und konzentrierte mich gerade auf einen Zauber, als mein Umhang plötzlich Feuer fing. Juwel, eine von Kimberlys Freundinnen, lächelte mich an, sie versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich zu sein, aber ich wusste, dass sie das absichtlich gemacht hatte – Miststück! Die Beiden tun wirklich alles, um bei Kimberly gut dazustehen und was haben sie davon? Moment, jetzt kommt mir die passende Idee, ich muss es schaffen, dass Juwel und Daphne sich mit ihr zerstreiten. Es ist zwar hinterhältig und unfair ja, aber Amy hilft mir auch nicht, dass habe ich ihr gesagt. Ich habe mich da selber reingeritten und bringe mich da auch wieder rau. Also muss ich fair machen und Kimberly ihre Freundinnen ausspannen. Ich kann die zwar auch nicht ausstehen, aber Amy meinte, dass drei gegen eine unfair sei.

Hmm … aber wie stelle ich es an, dass sie sich zerstreiten? Nein, ich lass das doch bleiben und bitte Amy doch um Hilfe. Wie tief bin ich denn jetzt schon gesunken? Es war meine Blödheit, die mich zu dieser Wette trieb und jetzt ziehe ich auch noch meine beste Freundin mit hinein.

Weitere Vorfälle waren dann zum Glück nicht mehr, aber dann beim Abendessen. Ein Junge, aus dem dritten Jahrgang, glaube ich, keine Ahnung aus welchem Haus er kommt. Jedenfalls hatte er einen Behälter mit einer Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Der Deckel war nicht angeschraubt, plötzlich verfing er sich in seinem Umhang und stolperte und der Inhalt aus diem Behälter landete auf meinen Kopf. Und wie schon beim Frühstück lachte die gesamte Halle. Ich könnte ja Entertainerin werden, ich habe ein Talent dazu, alle zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich habe mich erhoben und bin, so gleichgültig wie möglich, aus der großen Halle gegangen. Um es nicht noch peinlicher zu machen, konzentrierte ich mich darauf, wohin ich ging, als mich dann jemand am Arm packte. Als ich die Person dann anschreien wollte, erkannte ich, dass es James war, der mich amüsiert anlächelte. Und ich wurde rot!

„Keine Ausraster heute?", fragte er mich charmant.

„Nein, ich mache gerade eine Aggressionsbewältigungstherapie", antwortete ich ihm.

„Ach ja, dass kenne, dass versuchen seit neuestem viele." Stille. Irgendwie war es mir peinlich so dazustehen, aber sollte ich weglaufen? Nein.

Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte irgendetwas, hab nicht verstanden was es war, war so von seinen Augen fasziniert. Plötzlich stand ich wieder normal da. Alles trocken und wie vorher.

„Kimberly hat einen Stolperfluch auf den Kleinen gehetzt", sagte James und ich nickte schwach.

„Was soll's!"

Überrascht schaut er mich an. Vielleicht denkt er, dass ich schon übergeschnappt bin, würde auch stimmen!

„Ich schlage zurück, wenn sie am Wenigsten damit rechnet", sagte ich und grinste diabolisch.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf", sagte James. „Lass dir was Gutes einfallen und falls du Ideen oder Materialien brauchst, du weißt wo du mich findest." Mit einem Zwinkern und einem süßen Lächeln, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging, wohin auch immer.

Ich lehnte mich an die Mauer und lächelte selig. Es konnte nur noch besser werden. Vielleicht komme ich ja noch mal auf sein Angebot zurück!

Bis morgen

_Lily_

* * *

_**Review:**_

**Andrea Lupin:** Hallo! Danke fürs Review! HDL

Lg  
_Magic_


	3. Kapitel 3: Ran an den Mann!

**Kapitel 3: Ran an den Mann!**

Heute ist was wirklich Tolles passiert! Du wirst es mir nicht glauben Lea, aber es war einfach klasse. Ok, so überwältigend war es nun auch wieder nicht, aber es war trotzdem super.

Also die Mission: Ran an den Mann! – also an James, hat begonnen und mit Amy habe ich mir auch schon ein Konzept ausgedacht. Ich gebe es zu, dass es ziemlich makaber klingt, was ich hier schreibe, aber wenn Kimberly James bekommt, dann läuft er die Gefahr, dass er genauso hohl wird wie sie. Ob er auf sie hereinfallen würde? Nein Lily, denk jetzt nicht einmal daran. James wird dich fragen, ob du mit ihm zu Ball gehen willst und Kimberly wird blöd aus der Wäsche starren.

Und wenn ich doch verliere? Dann darf ich nur mehr notgedrungen mit ihm reden und keine persönlichen Gespräche mehr führen? Sollte ich es James sagen? Wie würde er sich dann fühlen, wenn er der Preis einer bescheuerten Wette ist? Ich würde ausrasten, wenn ich das erfahren würde. Verdammt! Wie bin ich denn hier bloß hinein geraten?

Und was war so toll an meinem Tag? Ich habe keine Ahnung, obwohl ich vorher so begeistert war. Bin ich zwar immer noch, aber wenn ich weiterhin so darüber nachdenke, habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn James mich zum Ball einlädt, dann werde ich ihn aufklären und ihm alles sagen. Dann wird er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen und wird mir immer aus dem Weg gehen.

Aber Amy hat zu mir gesagt, sagt sie eigentlich immer, dass ich nicht so negativ denken soll und das ich das, was ich gesagt bzw. getan habe, nicht mehr ändern kann und das Beste daraus machen soll. Sie hat Recht, ich werde mein Bestes geben und mich anstrengen.

Das war jetzt der Allgemeine Teil (klingt komisch, nicht?). Jetzt kommen wir zum Hauptteil, also zum Ablauf des Tages. Besonders war er nicht gerade und wirkte eigentlich eher langweilig, bin ich eigentlich nicht gewohnt, weil sonst immer etwas passiert.

Was sich aber nicht geändert hat war, dass mich alle angestarrt haben, als ich bei ihnen vorbei ging und die Slytherins führten gleich vor, wie es dazu gekommen war. Die Meisten meinten, dass es Zufall war, dass mir das alles passiert ist, aber ich weiß es besser. Kimberly könnte ich wirklich erwürgen. Immer wenn ich sie sehe, grinst sie so selbstgefällig und tut so, als gehöre ihr die Welt und jeder tut das was sie will. Sie arrogant? Nein überhaupt nicht! Wie komme ich denn bloß darauf? Klingt das sarkastisch? Gut!

Wie dem auch sei, wir stehen gerade vor dem Klassenzimmer für Alte Rune (wie hat die es da bitte reingeschafft? Sie war doch noch nie gut in dem Fach? Vielleicht hat sie es wirklich nur knapp geschafft? Oder sie hat die Prüfer bestochen?), als Kimberly hochnäsig wie eh und je auf mich zukommt. Alle Blicke waren natürlich auf uns beide gerichtet, aber ich reagierte nicht auf die Anderen, sondern hatte sie gut im Blick.

Sie zischte mir zu, so dass es niemand hören konnte: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du eine Chance hast? So wie du dich gibst? Auch wenn du alles Mögliche versuchen wirst, auf Aussehen kommt es immer an und nicht auf Intelligenz."

Davon hast du ja nichts, also kannst du auch nicht wissen, wofür man die benötigt und was man damit überhaupt machen kann.

„James Potter wird mir gehören und du wirst immer das arme Mauerblümchen sein", sie kicherte wie eine verrückt gewordene Gans. Ach herrje! Ich muss das St. Mungo's benachrichtigen und ihnen sagen, dass ihnen jemand aus ihrer Abteilung für Fluchschäden ausgekommen ist. Oder war es doch die Abteilung für Gehirnschäden? Irgendeine wird es schon sein.

„Du bist nicht überheblich, was?", meinte ich und blieb ruhig. Ja, ich blieb ruhig und ließ mir nicht anmerken, dass ich sauer war und ihre Worte und Taten und ihr Getue nicht ausstehen kann und ihr am Liebsten an die Gurgel springen würde, um sie ganz langsam zu würgen.

Immer noch hatte sie dieses dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie soll aufpassen, dass ihr Gesicht nicht mit diesen Grimmassen auf ewig herumrennen muss. Dann lehnte sie sich lasziv an die Wand hinter ihr und ich musste mir wirklich ein lachen verkneifen.

Diese Wand ist etwas Besonderes und zwar, weil sie Personen, die sich an sie lehnen, nicht mehr gehen lässt. Man könnte auch sagen, dass die Wand eine Art Uhu ist, der den Menschen, der sich gegen sie lehnt, festklebt.

Als dann die Türe aufging und unsere Professorin uns hinein ließ, wollte sich Kimberly lässig von der Wand stoßen, aber es ging nicht und sie wurde hysterisch. Ihr Fußvolk war ihr sofort zur Stelle, um ihr zu helfen, aber auch die bekamen sie nicht von der Wand. Alle Umherstehenden fingen an zu lachen und sie so zu mir: „Was hast du mit der Wand gemacht? Das hast du absichtlich gemacht!"

Und schon war ich wieder Schuld, weil sie sich noch sechs Jahren, seit sie nach Hogwarts geht, noch immer nicht weiß, dass diese Wand hier, einen nicht mehr los lässt und für ihre Dummheit bin dann wieder ich Schuld. Aber das hatte sie sich so gedacht. Professor Socks sagte das zu ihr und sie machte ein Theater.

‚Ladies und Gentlemen! Heute in unserem Abendprogramm begrüßen wir die Drama-Queen Kimberly Tyler, die zu blöd ist, um zu wissen, wo sie sich in Hogwarts anlehnen darf und wo nicht!'

Aber das Beste war, als sie von der Wand los gekommen ist! … Ich könnt mich noch immer wegschmeißen vor lachen!

Also als sie dann los kam, hörte man nur mehr ein ‚RATSCH!'. Ihre komplette Uniform klebte noch an der Wand und ihre Sachen, die sie darunter trug, waren zu sehen. Ein rückenfreies Top oder war es auch schon kaputt? Auf jeden Fall waren auch noch ein paar von ihren Haaren dort auf der Wand.

Alle standen nur mehr da und haben gelacht, sogar ich, obwohl ich krampfhaft versucht hatte, es mir zu verkneifen. Dann rannte sie schreiend davon und hörte nicht einmal zu, was Professor Socks sagte. Das geschah ihr Recht und ich war es nicht einmal! Aber ich werde bald mal was sein!

_Lily_

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**The devilish Angel:** Hi du! Ui, jetzt bin ich ziemlich rot! Ich bin wirklich deine Lieblings-Lily&James-Autorin? Danke schön! Ist doch egal, wo du ein Review hinterlässt, wenigstens hast du mich nicht vergessen, nicht? Erwähnt vielleicht nicht, aber du hast es immer sooo lieb umschrieben, aber freut mich, dass du es jetzt so direkt sagst, wo ich noch röter werde! Bussal

**Pretty-Lily-Potter:** Hi! Mach das nächstes Jahr, dann hast du schon etwas! Wenn man sich selber freuen kann und einfach nur noch lesen muss, nicht? Nein, so schreibe ich nicht Tagebuch! Es soll eben Spaß machen und da war eben dieser Stil der am Geeignetste dafür! HDL

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi Andi! Freut mich das du es wieder bist! Lass dich überraschen! HDL

Lg  
_Magic_


	4. Kapitel 4: 10 Dinge, die ich noch

**Kapitel 4: 10 Dinge, die ich noch erledigen muss**

Abend!

Ich werde dir jetzt einmal erzählen, was für eine Rache ich mir mit Hilfe von Amy ausgedacht habe. Also stattfinden soll das Ganze in 10 Tagen, also noch genug Zeit um wirklich alle Einzelheiten zu planen.

10 Dinge, die ich noch erledigen muss:

1. Kimberly verwirren

2. Einen Zauber auf sie hetzen, damit sie nicht mehr sprechen kann, am Besten noch kombiniert mit einem Zaubertrank.

3. Schnellen Fluchtweg finden

4. Kimberly einen Streich spielen, aber selber unsichtbar sein und möglichst von niemandem entdeckt werden.

5. In der Bibliothek nach neuen Zaubern und Flüchen suchen und diese auch noch so schnell wie möglich lernen.

6. Kimberly einen neuen Haarschnitt, mit neuer Haarfarbe verpassen und ihrer Kleidung auch einen neuen Schliff geben. Möglichst dann, wenn sie in der großen Halle ist und sie nicht mehr zurück kann.

7. Einen Brief verfassen und so tun, als hätte sie einen Verehrer, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie womöglich mit dem hingeht, obwohl er nicht existiert.

8. Mit James reden und ihm die Wahrheit sagen – zweiten Teil auslassen! Heimlich in die verbotene Abteilung gehen und nicht erwischt werden!

9. Vortäuschen, das ich krank bin und nichts mehr machen kann. In den Krankenflügel gehen und mir einen Trank holen.

10. Im Schloss herumschleichen, Schüler verhexen, Streiche spielen Hilfe von den Maraudern holen; Kimberly alles anhängen.

Ja, ich weiß, dass es sehr fies ist, aber was soll ich denn sonst machen? Sie will es ja nicht anders und was sie kann, kann ich schon lange.

Morgen ist der erste Punkt dran. Wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe sie zu verwirren? Habe noch keine Ahnung, aber eine grobe Vorstellung. Ich versuche ihr einzureden, dass heute nicht der Tag ist, der sie glaubt dass er ist. Dann komplizierte Sätze verwenden und ihr einen harmlosen Verwirrungszauber aufhalsen, damit sie nicht mehr weiß, wovon sie gerade gesprochen hat. Also frühzeitiges Alzheimer und noch so ein paar Dinge.

Die anderen Dinge dürften wohl klar sein, oder?

Irgendwie, wenn das meine Eltern lesen würde oder meine Professoren, die wären schockiert und ich würde wahrscheinlich dauerhaft nachsitzen bekommen. Punkt drei dürfte auch nichts verraten um was es geht.

Amy und ich suchen nach schnellen Wegen, um nicht von Lehrer erwischt zu werden, wenn wir etwas planen. Die Marauder könnten uns zwar helfen, aber … ja ok, ich werde sie dann mal fragen! Aber ein Gespräch mit James ist gesondert.

Alle Punkte sind aufeinander abgestimmt und bauen aufeinander auf. Es war gestern zwar schon schön zu sehen, wie Kimberly sich blamiert hat, aber einen konkreten Plan haben, das ist fantastisch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal Vertrauensschülerin war? Nachdem was ich hier plane und durchführen möchte? Wie gesagt: Stille Wasser sind tief!

Jetzt glaub ich aber langsam, dass die Marauder einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich haben. Dass ich mich so rapide verändert habe, kann doch nicht gesund sein, aber es macht irgendwie Spaß, sich etwas auszudenken und darüber nachzudenken, etwas auszuführen und nicht nur Sachen die einem helfen, sonder auch solche, wo ich mir beweisen kann, dass ich keine Spaßverderberin bin und auch so sein kann wie die Anderen.

Vielleicht ist es doch etwas zu hart, was wir da geplant haben? Augen zu und durch. Einerseits freue ich mich schon, wenn Kimberly darunter leiden muss, wie sie auch andere unter sich leiden lässt, aber andererseits habe ich voll Schiss davor, dass wir auffliegen und von Hogwarts rausgeschmissen werden, unsere Zauberstäbe entzwei gebrochen werden oder noch schlimmer, als Dienstmädchen für Kimberly arbeiten. Aber Foltern sind schon längst verboten, oder? Weil wenn das mit dem Dienstmädchen war werden würde, da könnte ich mich gleich aufhängen oder aus dem Fenster springen.

Manchmal scheint es doch vorteilhaft zu sein, im zweithöchsten Turm von Hogwarts zu wohnen. Man hat einen guten Überblick über die Länderein und wenn man mal überhaupt dort hin will, muss man durch ein kleines Labyrinth. Wobei ich mich schon wieder wundere, warum Kimberly jedes Mal wieder hier her findet und nicht einmal in eine Trickstufe steigt.

Ich habe auch noch eine kleine Phiole mit ihren Haaren. Als wir gestern aus dem Unterricht kamen, ließ ich mir besonders viel Zeit und ging nachher zu der Stelle, wo noch ihr Umhang und ihre Haare hingen. Ich nahm mir die Haare und gab sie in die Phiole. Es muss doch glaubhaft wirken, wenn ich Kimberly die Dinge anhängen will, die wir gen Ende geplant haben. Sie wird für all das büßen, was sie Amy und mir angetan hat. Sie hat nicht versucht uns umzubringen, aber zutrauen würde ich es ihr. Sie ist zu allem fähig, auch dazu, dass sie James einen Liebestrank verabreichen würde, um an ihr Ziel zu kommen.

Moment! Stopp! Liebestrank? Das würde sie nicht machen! Oder doch? Ich traue es ihr auf alle Fälle zu. Hmm … ich muss sie jetzt gut beobachten und zusehen, dass sie James nicht irgendetwas unterjubelt. Sonst kann ich gleich aufgeben und mich irgendwo verkriechen. Also Lily: Augen auf – Ohren auf!

So Lea, jetzt kennst du den groben Überblick. Glaub mir, dass wird sicher fantastisch. Jetzt freu ich mich tatsächlich schon! Ich bin auch nicht mehr das, was ich mal war, aber ich finde, dass ich jetzt einen Sinn gefunden habe, der nicht nur mir hilft, sonder auch allen anderen.

Gute Nacht

_Lily_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Anna2509:** Hi! Ja, Lily könnte gute Chancen haben, aber wenn ich das jetzt verraten würde, würde es das Lesen doch sinnlos machen, oder? HDL

**LEJPFAN :** Hi! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. HDL

**ChrissiTine:** Hi! Ja, ich habe auch längere Zeit überlegt, wie ich das Ganze umsetzte und die Ideen habe ich mal aufgeschrieben und dann mit der Zeit eingebaut. Glaub mir, über Kimberly wirst du dich entweder noch mehr kaputtlachen oder ärgern! HDL

Ich wünsche euch allen auch noch einen schönen 2. Advent!

Lg  
_Magic_


	5. Kapitel 5: Nicht morgen, nicht gestern!

**Kapitel 5: Nicht morgen, nicht gestern!**

Yes! Haha! Wir haben es geschafft!

Ich habe dir gestern doch schon geschrieben, dass wir Kimberly heute einmal verwirren wollen und es hat geklappt. Es hat geklappt. Ich muss dir alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählen. Es war einfach nur klasse.

Besser hätte es einfach nicht gehen können. Daphne und Juwel sind schon ganz früh aus dem Schlafsaal, weil sie noch was erledigen mussten. Keine Ahnung was es war, vielleicht irgendetwas für Kimberly. Also waren Amy und ich mit ihr alleine.

Wie vor ein paar Tagen, hat auch Amy Kimberly einen Kübel voll kaltem Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Diese wurde natürlich sofort putzmunter und fing an herum zu schreien. Wir haben einfach nur dagestanden und uns kaputt gelacht. Sie ist mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Bett und ins Badezimmer gestürmt. Kurze Zeit später, eigentlich nicht, hatte länger gedauert, ist sie dann wieder raus und alles saß perfekt.

Dann hat sie nur noch geschnaubt und ist aus dem Schlafsaal gestürmt. Wie gut, dass ich gelernt habe, dass ich Zaubersprüche nicht mehr sagen muss und diese trotzdem die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen.

Genau, ich habe ihr einen Verwirrungszauber aufgehalst. Jetzt mussten wir nur noch auf das Ergebnis warten, denn sie machte immer das Gegenteil von dem, was eigentlich erforderlich war. Und wenn sie sprach, kamen auch nur verdrehte Sätze heraus, so dass sie keiner verstehen konnte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, so verwirrt war sie, dass ich ihr diesen Zauber aufgehalst habe. Nicht einmal, dass sie mit eiskaltem Wasser geweckt wurde wusste sie noch. Vielleicht hatte ich doch einen zu starken Zauber verwendet? Nein, der würde ja morgen wieder vorbei sein.

Und um dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf zusetzen, hat sie alle Dinge umschrieben, so dass sie niemand mehr verstanden hat. Eines davon war: „Also nicht morgen, nicht gestern, haben wir Verwandlung!"

Tja, was kann das wohl heißen? Richtig, heute haben wir Verwandlungen, was aber nicht stimmte, Verwandlung haben wir nur am Montag und am Freitag. Ihren Namen brachte sie noch zu standen, wie sie gehen musste auch noch. Also so bloßstellen wollte ich sie auch nicht, sonst wäre es aufgefallen, dass ein Zauber dahinter steckte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt sah es dann einfach nur so aus, als hätte sie am Vorabend zu tief ins Glas geschaut.

Alle, die schon mal von ihr runter gemacht wurden und immer noch werden, konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Nicht einmal Juwel und Daphne waren da, um ihrer ‚Königin' zu helfen. So war Kimberly komplett alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde von allen fertig gemacht. Niemand konnte sie verstehen, weil, wie oben schon erwähnt, sie alles so kompliziert sagte und sie sich nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr an das Gesagte erinnern konnte.

Im Unterricht war sie auch keine Leuchte (war sie eigentlich noch nie). Ihr gelang nicht einmal der einfachste Zauber. Normalerweise, würde ein Schüler, wenn er so ist und man etwas anderes gewohnt war, sofort zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt (Ja, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit musste man zur Schulkrankenschwester. Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, dass finde ich wirklich sinnlos, aber ich habe ja nichts zu sagen), aber da Kimberly schon öfter so drauf war, wunderte es die Professoren überhaupt nicht und taten es als nichtig ab.

Jedoch waren Kimberlys Freundinnen im Unterricht immer bei ihr und ihnen viel sofort auf, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Sie sagte sofort, dass das Essen in Hogwarts vergiftet sei und sie deswegen so durcheinander ist. Oder das ihr Freund sie verlassen hat. Oder das sie von einem sitzen gelassen wurde. Und dass sie ausgenutzt wird, von jedem, weiß sie nicht? Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie die drei es nach Gryffindor geschafft haben. Wenn ich so nachdenke, würden sie vom Verhalten her eher nach Hufflepuff passen. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen sie hätte, aber wenn man die Drei mit anderen Gryffindors vergleicht und dann mit dem Großteil der Hufflepuffs, dann ist es offensichtlich.

Aber der Tag war noch lange nicht vorbei, aber mein Zauber schien schon langsam an Wirkung zu verlieren und erneuern wollte ich ihn nicht, da mich dann sicher jemand gesehen oder erwischt hätte. Und so weit wollte ich nicht gehen, wenn mich schon niemand verdächtigt, dann setze ich mein Glück auch nicht aufs Spiel. Obwohl ich seit Neuestem wirklich gerne auf Risiko geh. Jetzt versteh ich auch James und Sirius, wieso sie es genießen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihnen selber immer vorgeworfen habe, dass sie Snape in Ruhe lassen sollen, aber er hatte ihnen nie was getan, glaubte ich bis dato immer, aber ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Tja, und so geht es mir eben mit Kimberly. Ich wollte einen fairen Wettkampf, aber sie hat mit dem unfairen Spiel angefangen und das konnte ich mir nicht gefallen lassen, sonst hätte ich wirklich verloren. Korrektur: Sonst würde ich garantiert verlieren!

Und außerdem habe ich noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen. Sie hat mir einmal meinen Freund ausgespannt. Nicht, dass da wirklich was gelaufen war, aber Kimberly gönnte ihn mir nicht. Ich erwähne ihn hier nicht, weil er nicht erwähnenswert ist. Und als sie gesehen hatte, dass es mir egal ist, dass er jetzt ihr Freund war, hatte sie ihn fallen lassen und was machte er? Er kam zu mir zurück und meinte: „Es war nichts! Wirklich nicht!"

Mich kann er nicht so leicht überzeugen. Ich war ihm damals nicht gut genug und was würde mir die Sicherheit geben, dass es nicht wieder passieren würde, wenn sie es auf ihn abgesehen hat? Aber genug damit, dass ist Vergangenheit und jetzt zählt nur mehr die Zeit bis Weihnachten.

Ich fühle mich immer noch schlecht, dass ich James so hintergehe, aber vielleicht zeigt es den Anderen, dass ich nicht nur ein Streber bin, sonder auch anders kann und mich nicht immer nur an Regeln halte.

Jetzt werde ich echt noch wahnsinnig. Meine Sätze klingen irgendwie komisch und bevor noch was irrsinnigeres dabei heraus kommt, höre ich für heute einmal auf. Und morgen berichte ich dann davon, wie es Kimberly ergangen ist, als sie einen Frosch im Hals hatte.

Bussi

_Lily_

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**The devilish Angel:** Hi! Ja, ich wollte Lily mal auch so darstellen. Man sollte eben nicht immer glauben, aber lass dich einfach überraschen! Weißt du eigentlich, dass was du sagst, dass mir das ziemlich nahe geht? Das ist einfach sooooo lieb von dir! Danke schön, freut mich, dass dir der Titel gefällt und ich glaube auch, dass man jetzt drauf kommt, warum ich das so genannt habe, oder? Du hast es zumindest. HDL

**LEJPFAN:** Hi! Soll auch nur der grobe Überblick sein und wenn ich es wirklich schon genauer gemacht hätte, dann hätte es doch den Spaß am Weiterlesen genommen, oder nicht? Na dann bleib weiterhin überrascht! HDL

**ChrissiTine:** Hi! Jaha, Lily wird noch zu einem Rumtreiber -> Marauder in Englisch! Einfach nur noch überraschen lassen und weiterlesen! Du hast Recht: Rache ist süß bzw. Blutwurst! HDL

Ich wünsche euch allen einen wunderschönen Start in diese Woche und hoffe, dass ihr den Montag alle gut überstanden habt und ihr mir die restliche Woche auch noch erhalten bleibt!

HEL  
_Magic_


	6. Kapitel 6: Ohne einen Schrei

**Kapitel 6: Ohne einen Schrei**

Hi Lea!

Der heutige Plan ist nicht so gut verlaufen. Den Schweigezauber konnten wir nicht anwenden, weil sie immer von anderen umgeben war. Unsere einzige Chance war es, ihr etwas in ihr Getränk zu mischen, aber dieses Glas hat dann jemand anderes getrunken. Also lief alles komplett schief. Also muss ich mich morgen mehr anstrengen, dass es funktioniert, nein, morgen habe ich schon was anderes vor. Wenn ich wirklich jeden Tag etwas tun würde, dann würde es auffällig werden und ich würde schnell unter Verdacht geraten, also doch lieber nicht.

Kimberly hatte sichtlich ihren Spaß daran mich vor anderen schlecht zu machen. Sie erfand Lügengeschichten, dass ich mich schon fragte, wie sie dabei nur so glaubhaft sein konnte. Alle sahen immer wieder zu mir und tuschelten vor vorgehaltener Hand. Ich wollte zu gerne wissen, was sie ihnen gesagt hatte, aber ich sollte es noch früh genug erfahren.

Da Miss Blond ja reinblütig ist, bildet sie sich auch etwas darauf und erzählt, dass Muggelgeborene wirklich stinken bla bla bla. Solche Dinge halt, die haben mich ja nicht wirklich gestört, aber als sie dann angefangen hat über meine Eltern zu schimpfen, da bin ich fast ausgerastet. Sie hat behauptet, dass mich meine Eltern von zu Hause rausgeworfen haben, weil sie so eine Abnormalität nicht dulden würden. Ja und ihre Familie ist ja gleich so normal. Über meine Schwester ließ sie kein gutes Haar, aber über meine Schwester kann man auch nichts Nettes sagen. Kimberly könnte mir, in Schwester beschimpfen, den Rang ablaufen.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich einzumischen: „Meine Eltern sind eben Muggel und ich bin eine Hexe. Deine Eltern sind magisch und du auch, meinst du nicht, dass das abnormaler ist?"

Und bevor wir uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen konnten, öffnete Professor McGonagall die Türe und ließ uns hinein. Ich setzte mich so hin, dass ich einen guten Blick auf sie hatte, um zu sehen, ob sie etwas plante.

Dann forderte sie Professor McGonagall auf, ihren Sessel in ein Pferd zu verwandeln, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Ihrem Stuhl wuchs nur ein Fell. Ich sah zufällig, wie James versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Er hatte also etwas gedreht, damit es ihr nicht gelang und ich dachte schon, dass der Vergessenszauber von gestern doch noch gewirkt hat.

Nachdem wir den Klassenraum verließen, hielt mich James noch kurz auf: „Was für einen Vergessenszauber hast du gestern verwendet?"

Ich sah ihn einfach nur schockiert an. Er wusste es? Ich dachte mir nur noch ‚Scheiße'. Aber er hatte eine klasse Reaktion. Er lachte und sagte: „Das hätte ich dir echt nicht zugetraut, dass du so etwas machen würdest. Alle Achtung!"

Ich lächelte ihn unsicher an und fügte hinzu: „Aber dein Abblockzauber von vorhin war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern."

James deutete eine elegante Verbeugung an und wir beide mussten tierisch lachen. Und genau in diesem Moment kam Kimberly aus dem Klassenzimmer und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. Ich lächelte sie nur verschmitzt an. Vor allem ihre Mimik wurde undefinierbar, als sie mich mit James sah. Tja, wie es aussieht, liege ich eindeutig vorne. Aber ob mich James auch zum Ball einladen würde? Oder würde er jemand anderes einladen? Und was war dann? Dann wird wohl keine gewinnen, würde mich eigentlich auch nicht stören.

Ich unterhielt mich noch eine ganze Weile mit James. Dann gingen wir gemeinsam runter in die große Halle und aßen gemeinsam zu Mittag. Kimberly sah mich nur finster an. James war meinem Blick einmal gefolgt.

„Was ist denn mit der los? Du hast wohl einen zu starken VZ angewandt." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Was ich dich fragen wollte … also ich weiß, dass du nie wolltest, aber ich dachte mir, dass wir vielleicht gemeinsam, also als Freunde, nach Hogsmeade gehen könnten. Nächstes Wochenende ist eines angesetzt."

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, war in dem Moment das Einzige was mir durch den Kopf ging. An dem Tag, wollte ich eigentlich Kimberly nachsitzen verschaffen, aber wenn ich da mit James in Hogsmeade bin, würde mich ja niemand verdächtigen, würde auch so niemand, aber was soll's, ich geh eben auf Nummer sicher. Und außerdem, könnte ich das auch am Abend machen oder in der Nacht Freitag auf Samstag.

Jetzt kannst du raten, was ich getan habe! Ja, ich gehe mit James nach Hogsmeade. Ich weiß nicht, aber mir geht es eigentlich nicht mehr um diese bescheuerte Wette, sondern eigentlich nur mehr darum, dass ich Kimberly eins Auswischen kann. Und, ich werde James bei unserem freundschaftlichen Ausflug sagen, was da eigentlich seit Anfang Dezember vor sich geht. Hoffentlich mag er mich dann noch und haut nicht gleich ab. Nein Lily, du musst über deinen Schatten springen und es ihm sagen. Irgendwie habe ich wirklich Angst davor, dass er mich dann einfach sitzen lässt und alle das mitkriegen.

Aber ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, mich mit Amy so lautstark darüber zu unterhalten, dass James mich nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade eingeladen hat. Kimberly meinte nur: „Träum weiter! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du so schnell damit durchkommst?"

Sie hat es mir nicht geglaubt. Pech für sie, aber gut für mich! Ich werde wirklich langsam zu einer hinterhältigen Person. Wenn das Ganze vorbei ist, werde ich mich bei denen, die ich unabsichtlich mit diesem Programm verletzt habe, entschuldigen. Wie oft ich das noch erwähnen will? Keine Ahnung. Bis sich mein Gewissen vielleicht beruhigt hat? Oder bis ich sterbe? Oder bis es mich ganz langsam von innen her auffrisst und ich diese Last nicht mehr tragen kann?

Langsam aber sicher werde ich noch verrückt, mir tut das Ganze irgendwie nicht gut. Vor allem nicht, dass ich eine ganz bestimmte Person, systematisch reinlegen will. Und James ist auch noch in dem Ganzen inbegriffen und der weiß es noch nicht einmal. Aber ich vermute, dass Kimberly ihm dann sagen wird, dass alles meine Idee gewesen sei und sie wird es so glaubhaft rüber bringen, dass er mich nicht einmal ansieht. Aber nicht wenn ich ihr nicht zuvor komme, also muss ich über meinen Schatten springen und James alles gestehen, was vorgefallen ist. Vielleicht versteht er es? Aber dann würde ich ja zugeben, dass mir mehr an ihm liegt als nur Freundschaft und ihm das auf diese Weise zu sagen ist ganz und gar nicht galant. Verdammt noch mal, was soll ich denn bloß sagen, ohne gleich mitzuerwähnen, dass ich ihn wirklich mag? Ich muss mir was Gutes einfallen lassen und zwar schnell, denn Hogsmeade ist in einer Woche!

Also wünsch mir jetzt schon mal Glück!

Deine

_Lily_

* * *

_**Review:**_

**The devilish Angel:** Hallihallo! Gut, dass du die Schule überstanden hast! Ich bin aber bescheiden ... ich liebe zwar Lob usw., aber ich bin auch sehr bescheiden und wenn du das immer so lieb sagst, dann werd ich immer so rot! HDGGGGGGDL

**SpumiFrosch:** Hi! Freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefällt! Ist auch der Sinn der Sache, dass die Wartezeit ein wenig verkürzt wird. Anscheind, mag Kimberly niemand, oder irre ich mich da? Knutschale zurück.

**Ac. Potterfan:** Hi! Ja, ein Kapitel pro Tag und freut mich, dass dir die Idee usw. gefällt. HDL

**ChrissiTine:** Hi! Sehr nützlich! Könnte man bei manchen Leuten wirklich brauchen, nicht wahr? Sie wollte eben nicht auffallen und diese Wette hat "Lilys Fass" entgültig zum Überlaufen gebracht. Das mit den Lehrern kann ich absolut verstehen! HDL

Lg  
_Magic_


	7. Kapitel 7: Wer suchet, der findet

**Kapitel 7: Wer suchet, der findet**

Wie geht's? Mir geht es dementsprechend. Wir haben zwar einen Punkt umgesetzt, aber das war schwieriger, als es gelungen hatte. Wie du weißt, habe ich ja vor, heute in einer Woche, Kimberly eine saftige Strafarbeit aufzubrummen. Und da muss ich einen verdammt schnell Fluchtweg finden, wo mich nicht einmal ein Filch findet. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, hat mich der Kerl heute den ganzen Tag verfolgt, als würde er riechen, was ich vorhabe. Sehr merkwürdig!

Wie dem auch sei! Immer wenn ich eine Freistunde hatte, ich habe sie leider nicht gleichzeitig wie Amy, habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht und dabei habe ich leider James entdeckt, der mich nur angegrinst hatte. Ich stand einfach nur da und wusste nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte. Dann sah er mich mit seinen Augen so durchdringlich, als würde er mit mir gemeinsam denken oder einfach in meine Gedanken eindringen.

„Hast du was verloren?", fragte er mich. Ich dachte mir nur, was er denn jetzt wollte. Aber ich war selber überrascht, was ich ihm antwortete: „Ich suche einen Geheimgang." Dann schlug ich mir sofort die Hand vor den Mund und riss schockiert die Augen auf.

James musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor er verstand was ich soeben gesagt hatte: „Lily Evans, Vertrauensschülerin und Lehrerliebling, sucht einen Geheimgang? Habe ich da etwas nicht mitgekriegt?" Er sah mich einfach nur belustigt an. Ich fand das überhaupt nicht lustig, nur damit du es weißt, James Potter. Du hast mich einfach so bloß gestellt, es war mir mehr als peinlich.

„Du machst dich! Ich bin echt beeindruckt, vor allem weil ich dir so etwas nicht zugetraut hatte und hätte ich auch nie. Aber du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut."

War das ein Kompliment von ihm? Ich fasste es so auf, sollte wohl auch eines sein. Aber was mich wunderte, dass er mich nicht auslachte oder sonstiges, er sagte mir sogar, wo ich Geheimgänge finde und worauf ich bei denen am Besten aufpassen sollte. Er ging mit mir sogar dort hin und durch die Geheimgänge und zeigte mir, wo ich rauskomme und wie es dann weiter geht. Er fragte nicht einmal, wieso ich das wissen wollte. Er vertraute mir einfach und tut es noch. Und mit dieser blöden Wette hintergehe ich ihn einfach, aber er wird noch die Wahrheit erfahren.

Also diese Wendung der Dinge, musste ich sofort Amy erzählen. Normalerweise tat James Potter nie etwas, wenn nicht auch etwas für ihn dabei raus springt. Aber wie ich schon mal erwähnt habe, hat er sich verändert. Keine Ahnung wie viel, aber etwas mit Sicherheit!

Also konnte ich mir Gedanken über morgen machen und das mache ich wirklich die ganze Zeit. Ich schreib dann mal, was ich mir für morgen so ausgedacht habe:

Also, ich muss mal schauen, wie ich mich unsichtbar machen kann, aber in meinem Verwandlungsbuch steht sicher ein Zauber drinnen, wie das funktioniert, also muss ich das nur mehr ausprobieren. Gelesen habe ich es ja, klingt aber recht kompliziert. Und weil es so schön war: Wo habe ich mich da nur hin gebracht?

Ist dir eigentlich auch schon aufgefallen, dass ‚also' mein Lieblingswort zu sein scheint und auch noch so ein paar andere Dinge, die ich immer wiederhole?

Zurück zum eigentlichen Teil. Also ich versuche mich unsichtbar zu machen, habe es auch schon probiert, aber in Verwandlung war ich noch nie ein Genie. Ich war nicht schlecht oder so, aber schwere Zauber wollten und wollten mir einfach nicht gelingen, also keine Chance. Es ist einfach zum Verzweifeln, da habe ich mal etwas, dass funktionieren könnte und ich bin zu blöd, um so einen Zauber anzuwenden.

Wie dem auch sei, lese ich und lese und lese und dann denke ich, ha! Jetzt habe ich es – aber nein, dass muss ja komplizierter sein. Meiner Meinung nach, könnten sie einige Bücher auch in einer einfacheren Sprache schreiben, aber das Komische, wie alle fanden, dass ich Zaubertränke verstand und die komplizierten Erklärungen und Erläuterungen, so dass ich sie wiedergeben konnte, so dass es jeder verstehen konnte. Aber diesen Teil in Verwandlungen kann ich nicht entziffern. Keine Panik, dass wird sicher schon, aber wann?

Ich habe wirklich alle Bücher, die ich kenne, durch geschaut, aber nirgends scheint es einen einfachen Zauber zu geben und dieser scheint der Einzige zu sein.

Und das mit dem Streich, da muss ich noch nachdenken, es sollte etwas sein, dass nicht so auffällig ist, aber dennoch effektiv. Und außerdem sollte ich Kimberly auch noch alleine erwischen, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.

Also ich habe mir das so gedacht, dass ich, wenn sie mal aufs Klo geht, ich ihr folge, natürlich unsichtbar, und dann irgendetwas mache, dass ihr nicht auffallen kann, auch nicht, wenn sie in einen Spiegel schaut. Etwas, dass nur andere sehen können und nur die können sie dann von dem Zauber befreien, aber das ist etwas, wo man gleich drauf kommt, dass es jemand gewesen sein muss und dann werde sicher gleich ich verhört.

Deshalb sieht der Plan morgen auch etwas Anderes vor. Ich werde ihr unsichtbar aufs Klo folgen, wenn ich den Zauber endlich anwenden kann (Muss ich heute noch trainieren. Zum Glück ist morgen Sonntag und ich bin nicht müde, wenn ich mal lange auf bleibe.) und dann werde ich einen Zauber anwenden … ja, ich werde zaubern, aber ich kann es jetzt nicht schreiben, weil ich ihre Reaktion sonst nicht dazu schreiben kann und die möchte ich auf jeden Fall sehen. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass das wirklich genial wird. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Reaktion, werden einen Platz in meinem Denkarium finden, wenn ich mir dann mal eines kaufe, dann schaue ich mir das immer und immer wieder an. Klinge ich vielleicht ein wenig überheblich? Ja oder?

Ich werde alles aufbehalten. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich eine Hexe bin, ich kann alle meine Erinnerung anschauen, auch die Schönen. Vielleicht bekomme ich zu Weihnachten ein Denkarium, was meinst du? Wohl eher nicht, die sind ziemlich teuer und ich als Hogwartsschülerin kann sie mir schon gar nicht leisten.

Irgendwann werde ich an diesen Dezember zurück denken und mir denken: „Was warst du doch bescheuert. Wie konntest du nur so tief sinken?" Ist so, dass werde ich mir sicher irgendwann vorwerfen, ich kenne mich doch. Vielleicht sieht meine Zukunft auch ganz anders aus? Ich vertrage mich mit Kimberly und wir werden gute Freundinnen? Ähm … ok … das ist jetzt wirklich zu weit hergeholt. DAS wird garantiert nie passieren und wenn doch, dann nur über meine Leiche. Bevor ich weiter anfange zu philosophieren und noch verrücktere Ideen spinne (Ich schreibe zwar immer die gleichen Sätze, haben aber immer andere Worte. Was hab ich doch für einen Wortschatz! – Soll eigentlich sarkastisch sein).

So, jetzt mache ich mich noch an die Arbeit und werde unsichtbar und außerdem, ist mir gerade eingefallen, brauche ich diesen Zauber sicher für meine UTZ, also ist es doch nur von Vorteil, wenn ich den jetzt schon kann. Wünsch mir Glück!

_Lily_

* * *

_**Review:**_

**SpumiFrosch:** Hi! Glaub mir, diese Chance bekommt Lily sicher! Und Recht hast du. Lily hat jetzt einen kleinen Vorteil, aber abwarten und Tee trinken, nicht? Knutschale

**ChrissiTine:** Hi! Ich hab die Adventskalender auch alle gesehen und gedacht, tja, hast halt Pech gehabt, aber mit einer durchgehenden Storyline, ja, da bin ich eine von wenigen. Alle haben so Oneshots, nicht? Lily mag Kimberly eben nicht besonders und deswegen möchte sie es ihr zeigen, aber das mit James kommt schon noch, einfach nur abwarten, ja? Ich soll Kimberly nicht gewinnen lassen? Aber was wenn doch? Und wenn Lily dann überhaupt keine Freunde, wegen der Aktion hat? So gemein bin ich nicht, oder doch? Ach, wirst du dann schon sehen, wei es ausgeht! LG

**The devilish Angel:** Hi du! Freut mich wahnsinnig. Auf James' Reaktion kannst du dich freuen, ich weiß wie er reagiert! Klingt das ein wenig fies? Wenn ja, dann sorry, aber ich musste es los werden. Vielleicht schreibst du für Lily gleich noch eine Hymne und feurst sie an! HDGGGGGGGGGDL

**Ac. Potterfan:** Hallihalllöchen! Ich weiß, dass sie kurz sind! Aber gut, dass es dir gefallen hat! Lg

Hab euch alle furchtbar lieb! Ich wünsche euch morgen einen schönen Feiertag und jenen, die ein Glück haben und am Freitag auch frei haben, ein schönes verlängertes Wochenende! Feiert nicht zu viel! g_g_  
Ach ja, es sind eigentlich sehr viele, die diese FF lesen, nach dem Counter nach. Gefällt denen die Story nicht oder so? Wenn ihr Kritik los werden wollt, dann klickt auf den kleinen Knopf dort unten, der ist nicht mit einem Virus versehen! Und wenn ihr Lob habt oder was wissen wollt, klickt auch dort hin. Wenn ihr mir nämlich nicht sagt was euch gefällt oder was euch gefällt, dann kann ich ich dem nicht anpassen und das wäre es schade. Mir ist eure Meinung nämlich sehr wichtig!

Bussal  
_Magic_


	8. Kapitel 8: Ab durch die Mitte

**Kapitel 8: Ab durch die Mitte**

Liebste Lea!

Ich habe es geschafft! Ja, ich habe es geschafft diesen Zauber auszusprechen. Ich habe zwar noch acht Stunden daran gesessen, aber immerhin hat er seinen Zweck erfüllt. Der erste Punkt war also schon mal erfüllt – unsichtbar sein. In meiner unsichtbaren Form, folgte ich dann unserer Oberzicke und tatsächlich, sie hat sich von ihren Freundinnen verabschiedet, um ihren ‚Freund' zu besuchen. Aha und dann mit mir so eine Wette schließen? Ich glaube, dass der Junge nur ein Mittel zum Zweck ist. Wenn James doch mit mir hingeht, dass sie nicht alleine auftauchen muss. Hinterhältig und verräterisch! Sie selber hatte doch gesagt, als wir die Wettpunkte festgelegt haben, dass die, die nicht von James eingeladen wird, keine Begleitung hat. Also muss ich mich auch nicht daran halten, aber ich werde James bei unserem Date einen Wink geben, damit er mich einlädt und ich das schnell hinter mich bringen kann und ihm die Wahrheit sage.

Zurück zu Kimberly. Ich ging ihr zwar nicht überall hin nach, aber ich ließ sie auch nicht aus den Augen. Sie war schon längere Zeit mit ihrem Freund in diesem Klassenzimmer. Ich möchte nie wissen wollen, was sie darin gemacht hat, aber denken kann ich es mir. Na toll, jetzt ist mir auch noch schlecht!

Dann trennten sich die Beiden nach einer Ewigkeit wie es mir schien und gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen auseinander. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste mit einem Zauber nachhelfen, damit sie langsamer ging, aber dann ging sie, zu meinem Glück muss ich sagen, aufs Klo, um sich dort noch ‚schön' zu machen.

Ich vergewisserte mich, dass niemand dort war und machte mich dann an die Arbeit, was gar nicht so leicht war, weil ich mich nicht sehen konnte, nicht einmal meinen Arm. Und das Zielen wurde damit sehr schwer, also musste ich es abschätzen. Der erste Fluch ging daneben und Kimberly drehte sich herum: „Wer ist da?"

Als sie dann keine Antwort bekam, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und fuhr fort. Ich konzentrierte mich noch mehr und schloss meine Augen und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie ich meinen Arm sehen konnte. Es erforderte wirklich meine gesamte Konzentration.

Dann öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und konnte sie sehen und konzentrierte mich auf die Formel. Es war nicht schwer, denn ich war noch immer wütend, dass sie auf so eine listige Art und Weise, doch noch eine Verabredung haben würde. Tja und dann kannst du dir ja denken was passiert ist! Sie hatte geschrieen wie am Spieß und ließ alles liegen und stehen und rannte aus dem Klo. Ich konnte mir das natürlich nicht entgehen lassen und rannte ihr hinterher.

Alle, bei denen sie vorbei rannte, sahen sie schockiert an und sie dachte wirklich, dass sie hässlich sei. Du weißt ja nicht wovor ich spreche. Also der Zauber den ich verwendet habe, lässt einen im Spiegel ein Monster sehen, aber in Wirklichkeit ist man noch normal. Man könnte auch sagen, dass dieser Zauber der Spiegel der Seele ist und das Innere nach Außen bringt. Für sie zumindest, aber nicht für die, die sie ansahen oder ansehen.

Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm sein würde, sonst hätte ich diesen Zauber nicht angewandt, aber anscheinend muss sie innen so verdorben sein, dass sie wirklich so schreiend davon gerannt ist. Sie blieb auch bei vielen stehen und sagte: „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wie immer!"

„Nein, seit ehrlich. Bin ich hässlich? Sehe ich wirklich auch wie ein Monster? Sagt es mir bitte!"

Sie schien wirklich verzweifelt zu sein. Alle sahen sie nur mitleidig an. Anscheinend war sie verrückt geworden, denn auch ihr ‚Freund', was nicht beabsichtig war, aber ein netter Nebeneffekt war, hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Seine Begründung war, dass er mit einer Verrückten nie etwas zu tun haben will. Und sie benahm sich wirklich so. Sie war schon am Boden zerstört und wirklich verzweifelt, also habe ich den Fluch aufgehoben. Wenn sie ihn bei mir angewandt hätte, hätte sie ihn zwar nicht rückgängig gemacht, aber sie soll eben ihre Lektion lernen, aber ich will niemand ernsthaft verletzen und ich glaube, dass hätte ich, wenn sie noch länger darunter litt.

Sie lief dann sofort wieder aufs Klo, um sich ihr Gesicht noch einmal anzusehen. Aber als sie ihn den Spiegel sah, sah sie sich wieder so, wie sie immer war. Sie tastete ihr Gesicht ab, um ja auch sicher zu gehen, dass ihr der Spiegel keinen Streich spielte. Wieso ich das so genau weiß? Weil ich gelernt habe, Gedanken von Personen, grobe, an ihren Handlungen zu erkennen. Weiter geschah nichts, sie ging jedem aus dem Weg, der ihr begegnete.

Ich war dann wieder sichtbar und ging hinunter zum Abendessen. Kimberly war nicht da. Daphne und Juwel nahem ihr was mit hinauf. Anscheinend habe ich wirklich übertrieben, aber Amy meinte, wenn ich jetzt klein bei gebe, dann kann ich James gleich aufgeben und soll mich schämen, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin. „Gryffindors sind mutig und geben nicht auf, sie ziehen durch, was sie angefangen haben." Amy klang sehr überzeugend, ist sie bei solchen Dingen eigentlich immer.

Kurz vorher, bevor ich angefangen habe zu schreiben, ist mir noch etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Ich ging also nichts ahnend den Gang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum entlang und als ich um die Ecke bog, landete ein Kübel, voll übel riechendem Schleim auf meinem Kopf. Ich musste erst einmal tief Luft holen und sah erst dann, als ich meine Augen frei bekommen hatte, wer hinter diesem Attentat steckte.

Da das Abendessen zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus war, kamen fast alle Gryffindors gleichzeitig zum Turm zurück und sahen mich da stehen. Grün überzogen und stinkend wie ein Bergtroll, wenn nicht noch schlimmer.

Dieses Mal lachte aber niemand, was mich noch wunderte, aber sie sahen alle Kimberly und Co an. Es war offensichtlich, wer dahinter steckte und das dieser Angriff mir gegolten hatte. Anscheinend bemerkte Kimberly die bösen Blicke, die man ihr zuwarf, nicht, denn sie lächelte alle falsch freundlich an. Jetzt hatte sie geschafft, dass sie viele nicht mehr mochten. Amy hatte es mir gesagt, dass man es den Leuten ansehen konnte.

Wer Anderen eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein! Sie wollte mich hereinlegen, hat es aber geschafft, dass sie sich gegen sie wendeten und ich stand einfach nur da und tat nichts. Es gibt anscheinend doch noch Gerechtigkeit, aber diese Aktion hatte mir gezeigt, dass Kimberly auch ‚dreckig' werden konnte.

Morgen mache ich mich am Abend, wenn wir nicht zu viele Hausaufgaben haben, auf in die Bibliothek und suche nach Zaubersprüchen, die mir dabei helfen, ihr es mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Man sollte gleiches eigentlich mit gleichem vergelten, aber hier bleibt mir keine andere Wahl über!

Schon wieder! Wieso wiederhole ich mich so oft? Und jetzt auch wieder? Ich werde wirklich schon langsam verrückt und vergesslich, wenn mir erst nach dem Schreiben auffällt, dass ich etwas geschrieben habe, was ich schon vorher mal geschrieben habe. Was soll's!

Love

_Lily_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**The devilish Angel:** Hi Schnuckiputzi! Aber nur ein wenig seltsam, nicht? Na da freu ich mich schon, wenn du sie on setzt, sollte aber keine Aufforderung gewesen sein, sondern nur so eine ... ja was eigentlich? Keine Ahnung was das jetzt sein sollte! Na dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Ausflug und für morgen viel Spaß in der Schule. Übrigens, dass mit den Lehrer kenn ich nur zu gut! HDL

**Lily13:** Hi! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Kein Problem! Freu mich, dass du es jetzt geschafft hast, mir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Naja, dann bis zum nächsten Mal! HDL

**SpumiFrosch**: Hi du! Nicht lesen lassen? Kenn ich, da steht das ein neues Kapitel da ist und man aktualisiert und tut alles was man kann und dann geht es trotzdem nicht. Könnte mich auch immer darüber ärgern. Mir macht das "Also"-Problem eigentlich nichts. Meistens ist es das einzige Wort das passt bzw. am Besten passt. Du hast James durchschaut! Sag ich das immer? Ja, dass sag ich immer! (zu schade, dass hier keine Smilies gehen, könnte sie wirklich gut gebrauchen!) HDL

**ChrissiTine:** Hi! Schief gehen kann immer was, aber du wirst es ja jetzt schon gelesen haben, nicht? Stimmt. Wenn Lily, wenn Kimberly gewinnt/gewinnen sollte, nicht mehr mit James reden darf usw., dann würde die ganze Storyline vonn Harry Potter nicht mehr stimmen und das wäre dann wirklich ein Desaster. Die Bücher waren nicht nur zu teuer, sonder sind auch noch zu gut dafür, um sie einfach wegzuschmeißen. Das mit Biologie kenne ich nur zu gut. So einen Test habe ich nächste Woche, also weiß ich um was es geht! Und diese sinnlosen Sachen, das habe ich in jedem Fach. Ich glaube, dass jeder so ein Problem hat, wo er/sie sich fragt, wofür man das eigentlich noch brauchen sollte. Mir geht es zumindest so! HDL

Für die, die heute freie haben, wünsche ich einen schönen Feiertag und für die, die heute nicht frei haben, einen schönen Schultag.

Lg  
_Magic_


	9. Kapitel 9: Wenn Hexen hexen lernen

**Kapitel 9: Wenn Hexen hexen lernen**

Hi!

Heute war nichts gegen Kimberly geplant. Ich war brav und bin in die Bibliothek gegangen, um ein paar neue Zauber zu lernen. Du fragst, ob sie mir in der Schule helfen? Nicht direkt … ja, du hast mich durchschaut, ich habe nach Zaubern gesucht, die ich an Kimberly anwenden kann, die nicht so grausam sind, wie der von gestern, aber dennoch genauso wirksam.

Ich bin schon gespannt, was für Augen sie machen wird, wenn sie morgen aufwacht und in den Spiegel schaut und dann erst ihre Kleidung! Mir tut diese Gehässigkeit wirklich nicht gut. Ich weiß selber, dass ich das schon oft gesagt habe, aber aufhören kann ich nicht, denn dann würde ich verlieren (Mir ist es eigentlich egal, ob ich gewinne oder verliere. So egal dann auch wieder nicht, aber du weißt wie ich das meine, oder?) und würde von ihr dann wirklich nur mehr fertig gemacht, obwohl ich James dann sagen kann, dass da ein Wettbewerb am Laufen war, aber dann würde ich mich ja auch gleich schuldig machen und er würde nicht mehr mit mir reden. Das wird er garantiert nicht mehr, wenn ich es ihm am Samstag sage. Ich freue mich zwar auf den Ausflug, aber … meine Bendenken habe ich ja schon des Öfteren erwähnt, also lasse ich es jetzt einmal! Und diese ständigen Vorwürfe, machen mich auch noch fertig. Ich werde jetzt noch wahnsinnig!

Heute im Unterricht war nicht soviel los, eigentlich nichts Besonderes, wir haben nur Unsichtbarkeitszauber in Verwandlungen noch einmal durchgenommen und ich habe die beherrscht. Auch kein Wunder, wenn ich am Wochenende Stunden damit verbracht habe, dass ich mich selbst unsichtbar machen kann. Habe von McGonagall sogar zehn Punkte bekommen! Ich war und bin so stolz auf mich. Ich habe mir diese Anerkennung verdient, weil ich das überhaupt nicht gekonnt habe, aber die anderen Zauber, die wir dann durchgemacht haben, konnte ich dann schon wieder nicht so gut ausführen.

Wie jeden Tag, hatte sich Kimberly wieder gemeine Sprüche ausgedacht, aber die stören mich nicht mehr weiter. Daran habe ich mich schon gewöhnt und als ich nur die Schultern gezuckt habe und davon ging, hat sie nur gemeint: „Feig sind wir auch schon?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir ist, aber ich lasse mich nicht mit minder bemittelten auf einen Strang ziehen."

Und dann gab es noch so eine Situation: „Was meint ihr, welches Kleid soll ich nehmen?" Wirklich bemerkenswerte Unterhaltung uns so sinnvoll!

„Nimm das Blaue", meine Daphne.

„Nein, das Grüne", meine Juwel.

„Tja, egal was ihr sagt, am Ende entscheide sowieso ich!"

Ich dachte, dass sie uns nicht hören und flüstere so zu Amy: „Ist irgendwie überall so. Viele reden, aber am Ende entscheidet ein Dussel."

Empört haben sie mich angesehen. Hehe! Ähm ja, es war nicht gewollt das sie es hören, aber gestört hat es mich auch nicht.

„Du kommst dir wohl toll vor, was?"

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber leider kann ich das nicht zurückgeben."

„Werden wir etwas übermütig, weil wir glauben, dass James Potter wahres Interesse zeigt? So naiv kannst nicht einmal du sein!"

„Ich weiß nicht wie naiv du bist, aber ich erkenne, wenn mich jemand einfach nur verarscht und mich ausnutzt oder ob es jemand ernst mit mir meint."

„Heute sind wir ja wieder ganz komisch."

„Wieder so ein nettes Kompliment, aber auch wenn du glaubst, dass du komisch bist, du bist einfach nur eine Witzfigur, über die gelacht wird und die es nicht einmal mitbekommt."

„Du bist seit neuestem giftig wie eine Schlange. Ich frage mich wirklich, wieso du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist, mit deiner Veränderung in letzter Zeit."

„Ich war in schlechter Gesellschaft."

„Mich hat es schon immer gewundert, dass man in der Nähe von ihr (sie zeigte auf Amy), überhaupt noch normal bleiben kann und außerdem, fehlt mir gerade ein, bist du ja gar nicht reinblütig. Gehörst du eigentlich überhaupt irgendwo hin? Du gehörst nich in die hier her, weil du nicht so aufgewachsen bist und in die Muggelwelt gehörst du auch nicht, weil du zu abnormal bist."

„Vielleicht mag ich nirgends hingehören, aber es muss nicht genau definiert sein, wo ich mich wohl fühle. Ich bin dort zu Hause, wo meine Freunde und meine Familie sind. Bei dir ist es wahrscheinlich der Gruppenzwang oder der Druck deiner Eltern, dass du hier bist und du dich so benimmst. Ich weiß wenigstens, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe und gebe Fehler zu, was in dein Gehirn wohl nicht hinein geht. Aber was rede ich da! Ich sollte nicht so lange reden und kürze Sätze sprechen, auch weniger kompliziert wäre für dich besser, sonst kannst du nicht mehr denken und verstehst nicht was ich dir sage. Und glaub mir, so wie du dich benimmst, bekommst du nur jemanden, der auch so blöd ist wie du und dich nur wegen deines Äußeren nimmt und nicht so wie du wirklich bist."

„Du willst mir weiß machen, was ich tun soll? Lächerlich!"

Mehr fehlt dir dazu nicht mehr ein? Sie hatte schon mal bessere Antworten parat. Jetzt habe ich endlich mal gesagt, was gesagt werden muss. Wisst ihr, manchmal denke, dass sie anders hätte werden können, aber Menschen sind nun mal so, wie sie sind.

Ciao,

_Lily_


	10. Kapitel 10: Der Zauber der Farben

**Kapitel 10: Der Zauber der Farben**

Schönen Abend Lea!

Den gestrigen Tag in der Bibliothek verbringen, hat sich sogar ausgezahlt. Ich habe nämlich genau das gefunden was ich heute durchgeführt habe. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe den Zauber wirklich sofort beherrscht.

Also, jetzt einmal zum genauen Ablauf: Ich habe mir einen magischen Wecker gestellt, den nur ich hören kann und dann habe ich mich, ganz unauffällig und leise, an dem Schrank von Kimberly vergriffen. Es sah bis dahin noch alles normal aus, nur, wenn sie dann raus geht und sie schon einige Leute gesehen haben, dann verfärbt sich erst alles. Genauso wie bei ihren Haaren, sonst würde sie sich wahrscheinlich krankschreiben und nicht hinausgehen und das durfte ich ja nicht riskieren. Also habe ich einen Verzögerungszauber versucht und der hat dann auch so funktioniert wie er hätte sollen.

Tja und dann habe ich mich wieder in mein Bett gelegt und gewartet. Schlafen konnte ich nicht mehr, weil ich ziemlich hibbelig war. Boah, bin ich böse geworden! Niemand hätte mir das zugetraut, aber das habe ich schon des Öfteren erwähnt oder? Ich mein, niemand würde mir zutrauen, dass eine Vertrauensschülerin, eine der Klassenbesten, so etwas machen würde.

Wie dem auch sei, ich versuche gerade mein „gute-Mädchen-Image" irgendwie los zu werden, aber es ist schwieriger als ich es gedacht habe. Aber da ist diese Aktion hier wohl das Beste.

Und wenn ich dich jetzt vielleicht auch damit nerve, ich habe am Samstag ein Date mit James und dann werde ich ihm beichten, was sich noch immer zuträgt. Aber dann muss ich ihm auch gleich sagen, dass ich ihn mag, weil sonst würde ich das ja nicht machen, aber er ist eben ein guter Freund und wird sicher glauben, dass ich nicht will, dass er neben ihr verblödet. Aber nee, dass glaubt er mir sicher nicht, aber das werde wir ja noch sehen!

Man, bin ich schon nervös … ja, ok, ich schweife ab, aber ich muss das immer wieder schreiben, sonst vergesse es ich. Vielleicht liegt es ja schon an meinem Alter, dass ich mir alles aufschreiben muss, um nichts zu vergessen.

Das interessiert dich jetzt noch nicht, nicht? Also zurück zu meinem heutigen Tag: Also ich bin da eben so wach in meinem Bett gelegen und habe dann gehört, wie sie aufgestanden ist und nach einiger Zeit den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte. Dann sind auch Amy und ich auf und runter in die Halle, wo wir von einem ziemlich Gelächter empfangen wurde.

Wir konnte Kimberly sehen, die schreiend aus der Halle zu stürmen versuchte, aber es gelang ihr nicht, weil die, die gerade in die Halle kamen, ihr den Weg versperrten: Einige hatten sich sogar auf die Tische gestellt, um einen besseren Blick auf sie zu haben. Sie hatte rosarotes Haar, das wirklich aussah wie Zuckerwatte. Geschminkt war sie wie eine Porzellanpuppe und sie hatte etwas sehr gewagtes an. Sagen wir so, lauter rote Herzen auf hellrosanem Hintergrund, sah sehr hip aus. Ich habe dann auch nur mehr gelacht, so wie die anderen halt. Aber ich wusste, was passieren würde, aber nicht, dass es so passieren würde, aber der Effekt war klasse. Dann, plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung, stürmt sie auf mich zu, packt mich an meinem Arm und zerrt mich raus in die Eingangshalle, dort presst sie mich auf einmal an die Wand. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich nicht einmal reagieren konnte und starrte sie einfach nur an.

„Was hast du gemacht?", hatte sie gefragt.

„Wieso kommst du drauf, dass ich es gewesen bin?"

„Weil es sonst niemand tun würde und du bist die Einzige, die so etwas zu Stande bringt."

„Sehr nett von dir, dass du mir das zutraust, aber du kannst es nicht beweisen, dass ich es gewesen bin, oder?"

„Nein, beweisen kann ich es nicht, aber ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass du es warst. Sonst würde das niemand machen und außerdem, bist du die Einzige, mit der ich gerade eine Wette am Laufen habe und da würde es sich für dich schon auszahlen, mich vor James zu blamieren. Aber glaub mir, so leicht kommst du mir damit nicht davon. Das wirst du garantiert noch bereuen."

„Du hast mir schon vieles angedroht, aber dann doch nicht wahr gemacht. Man sollte Versprechen halten die man gibt."

„Und du warst du auch Schuld, dass er mit mir Schluss gemacht hat."

„Wer?" Ich habe es gewusst, dass sie mit ihm was am Laufen hatte. Aber die, die bereits um uns herum gestanden waren, sahen sehr verwirrt und vor allem, meine Unschuldsnummer, kaufen sie mir ab. Manchmal bin ich echt gut, aber da musste es wohl so sein, denn genau in diesem Moment kam McGonagall.

„Was machen Sie beide?"

„Evans hat mir einen Fluch aufgehalst, damit ich so aussehe!"

„Stimmt das?"

„Nein Professor. Wieso sollte ich so etwas eigentlich tun?"

„Wieso beschuldigen Sie Miss Evans?"

„Weil sie es war. Ich weiß es Professor."

„Können Sie es auch beweisen?"

„Nein, aber Sie ist die Einzige…"

„Hören Sie sofort auf, anderen die Schuld für Ihre missglückten Zauber zu geben und folgen Sie mir sofort. Ich werde Ihrem Professor sagen, dass Sie heute nicht in seinem Unterricht erscheinen. Wir haben sehr viel zu besprechen."

McGonagall drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinauf Richtung ihr Büro und Kimberly folgte ihr wider Willens. Als sie dann bei mir vorbei ging, habe ich ihr einen gehässigen Blick zugeworfen und sie drauf. „Professor! Schauen Sie doch!"

Dann habe ich wieder unschuldig geschaut und McGonagall ist wirklich beinahe ausgerastet: „Jetzt habe ich von Ihnen aber genug. 20 Punkte Abzug und 1 Woche Nachsitzen."

Eigentlich wollte ich ihr erst am Samstag nachsitzen verschaffen, aber das hatte auch seine Vorteile, sie hat sich da selber reingeritten und ich habe nur in gewisser Weise etwas damit zu tun. Aber das sie so ausrastet, dass hätte ich nicht einmal Kimberly zugetraut. Alle Schaulustigen haben mich nur verwirrt und einige sogar ängstlich angeschaut.

Die Marauder standen weiter hinten und lachten sich immer noch krumm. Als ich James gesehen hatte, machte mein Magen einen Hüpfer. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich froh, dass ich noch nichts gegessen hatte. Er lachte. Zu erst dachte ich über mich, aber dann kamen die Marauder auf Amy und mich zu und meinten: „Habt ihr sie gesehen? Das war einfach klasse! Die Person, die dafür verantwortlich ist und sich noch immer nicht erwischen hat lassen, verdient meinen Respekt!"

Innerlich habe ich einen Schrei losgelassen und eine Party gefeiert. Sie fanden es klasse, aber wenn sie wissen würden, dass ich es war, würden sie dann genauso reagieren? Würde sich dann schon heraus stellen, aber momentan, fanden sie es witzig.

Amy hatte sie dann gefragt: „Wer könnte es nach eurer Meinung sein?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber das ist wirklich alles super durchdacht und ich weiß eins, der Zauber wurde sicher vorher vorbereitet, ansonsten kann man so etwas nicht machen und es würde auffallen, wenn man diese Spruchkombination in der großen Halle ausspricht. Da war sicher auch noch ein Verzögerungszauber dabei."

Oh-oh! War mein erster Gedanke. Verdächtigten sie sogar mich? Aber sie hatten noch nichts gesagt, also war ich momentan noch sicher, aber sie kommen sicher bald drauf. Sie kommen eigentlich immer auf solche Sachen drauf. Sie werden sich sicher wundern, dass ich das war. Ich kann mir jetzt schon vorstellen was sie sagen werden. Du glaube ich auch, oder?

Bousa

_Lily_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Andrea Lupin**: Hi! Danke schön! Bis dann!

**ChrissiTine**: Hi! Nein, dass bezieht sich nicht auf das ganze weitere Leben, sonder mal bis zum Ball und dort darf eben die Person, mit der James eben nicht zum Ball geht, darf keine persönlichen Gespräche führen, geschweige denn flirten und wenn es James versuchen würde, dann müsste die Verliererin ihn abwimmeln. HDL 

**LEJPFAN:** Hi! Jaha, Lily lässt sich eben nicht erwischen! HDL

**The devilish Angel:** Hi! Das mit der Hymne muss nicht sein, aber wenn es dir Spaß macht! HDL

**SpumiFrosch:** Hi! Tu dir nicht weh, wenn du vom Hocker fällst! Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist am 14, also noch 4 Tage! HDL

Ihr werdet mitbekommen haben, dass gestern kein Kapitelon gekommen ist. Vielleicht habt ihr auch den Fehler bemerkt, der bei FF-Net gewesen ist, aber dafür habt ihr jetzt ja 2 Kapitel!

Lg  
_Magic_


	11. Kapitel 11: Schau mal!

**Kapitel 11: Schau mal!**

¡Buenas noches!

Ich war diesen Sommer in Spanien und deshalb werde ich auch hin und wieder meine begrenzten spanischen Wörter mit einbringen. Der Urlaub war einfach nur klasse. Es hatte zwar lange gedauert, bis ich meine Eltern dazu überreden konnte, dass ich mit Amy fliegen durfte. Sie waren dagegen, weil ich ihrer Meinung noch viel zu jung war, um alleine auf Urlaub zu fliegen. Aber nach langem einreden auf die Eltern, habe ich es ja schließlich doch noch geschafft. Das Wetter war klasse und alles hat einfach gepasst. Ich möchte wieder zurück, da war es so schön warm und hier? Hier erfriert man ja schon, wenn man aus seinem Bett raus steigt uns sich anziehen will.

Heute hatte ich über Mittag eine schöne, lange Pause, wo ich mich über den nächsten Schritt hermachen konnte, aber bevor es nämlich soweit gekommen war, hatte mir Kimberly wieder meine Nerven abgetötet. Was sie dieses Mal gemacht hat?

Ich war, nach ihrem erzählen, sehr prüde und um von diesem Image wegzukommen, habe ich es mit jedem männlichen Wesen getrieben, dass mir über den Weg gelaufen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich mit ihr verwechselt. Soll vorkommen, wenn die Gehirnzellen so langsam verfaulen und verloren gehen, wenn man sie nicht verwendet. Dann hatte sie auch noch Beweise dafür, dass ich mit schwarzen Flüchen experimentiere. Sie hat dann allen eine Narbe gezeigt, die ich ihr angeblich mit einem nicht gerade legalen Zauber zugefügt habe. Alle haben mich böse angestarrt und ihr geglaubt. Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun? Wieso sollte ich ihr eine Narbe verpassen, die man mit viel Magie auch wieder weg bekommt? Wenn es doch mit meinem Plan viel einfacher ist?

Ich mein, sie hatten ja nicht ganz Unrecht, so etwas war ja schon in Planung, aber dann habe ich es doch gelassen, wie du sicher weißt! Auf jeden fall, dachten die anderen, ich würde sie auch mit einem illegalen Fluch belegen, wenn sie mir in die Quere kommen und so war Amy an diesem Vormittag die Einzige, die sich wirklich in meine Nähe traute und mit mir gesprochen hatte. Und wenn das Ganze noch nicht schlimm genug war, kam auch noch McGonagall und holte mich in ihr Büro.

Dort hielt sie mir mal eine Standpauke, weil solche Flüche nicht erlaubt seien. Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste, sagte ich ihr auch und noch vieles mehr, was sie dann wieder ruhiger stimmte und dann meinte sie: „Ich hätte Ihnen so etwas auch nicht zugetraut Miss Evans, aber es war sehr glaubhaft und die Verletzung hat auch auf diesen Fluch gepasst, den man in der verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek finden kann. Und da Sie ja, weil Sie eine gute Schülerin sind, einen unbeschränkten Zutritt haben und das natürlich einige Schüler wissen, mussten wir der Sache nachgehen. Wir haben nämlich sehr viel Vertrauen in Sie und Ihnen wir aufgefallen sein, dass allen anderen die Bücher aus dieser Abteilung gebracht werden und diese dann wieder Madame Pince zurück bringen, aber sie können gehen und nehmen was Sie wollen. Natürlich würden Sie solche Flüche aus dieser Abteilung nie an einem anderen Schüler ausprobieren, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht Professor. Wieso sollte ich auch?"

Gott, ich konnte ja so gut lügen, aber ich habe wirklich noch nie einen Fluch aus dieser Abteilung an einem Schüler ausgesprochen, nur eben aus anderen Büchern, wie zum Beispiel die von gestern. Aber die haben auch nicht wirklich jemandem geschadet, außer Kimberlys Stolz und alle anderen waren belustigt.

Dann hat sie mich gehen gelassen. Arme McGonagall, wenn sie das lesen würde, was ich hier alles schreibe, würde sie wohl ins St. Mungo's gehören und es wäre mein Verschulden. Also nur denen etwas davon sagen, denen man auch vertrauen kann.

Also, nach dem ich dann von ihrem Büro aus in den Unterricht gegangen bin und dem Lehrer alles erklärt hatte, ging ich auf den Astronomieturm, wo ich gerne saß, wenn ich alleine sein wollte oder einfach nur nachdachte.

Vom Astronomieturm hat man einen schönen Ausblick über ganz Hogwarts und die Ländereien und der Unterricht dort, ist auch nur am Abend, wenn es schon ganz dunkel ist und wenn es nicht bewölkt ist und man einen schönen Blick auf den klaren Himmel hat.

Also habe ich mich mit einem schönen, leeren Papier dorthin gesetzt und einen schönen Brief verfasst, der Kimberly glauben lassen sollte, dass ihn ein heimlicher Verehre geschrieben hatte. Ich habe mit ein paar Zaubern, die ich auch aus der Bibliothek habe, die Schrift verändert, die Spuren verwischt und auch die Zauber, so weit es mir möglich war, unauflösbar gemacht. Also war die Chance, dass sie herausfand, dass ich es war, sehr gering.

Dazu habe ich noch eine Blume gelegt, bin dann in die Eulerei gegangen und habe mir eine Schuleule ausgesucht, die das Ganze dann zum Abendessen zu ihr bringen sollte.

Sie war völlig begeistert und hat es wirklich herumposaunt. Wenn James das hören würde, dann hätte sie garantiert ein Problem. Solle ich es ihm vielleicht zuspielen? Aber nein, ich habe ja ein Date mit ihm und sie nicht. Hehe!

Sogar im Schlafsaal redet sie nur noch darüber. Jetzt macht sie das auch!

Amy und ich sind vorhin zusammen in meinem Bett gesessen und haben die Vorhänge zugezogen und so verzaubert, dass sie uns nicht abhören konnten.

Jetzt sitze ich wieder alleine hier und schreibe und schreibe und erzähle und höre den Drei Zicken zu, wie sie sich so unterhalten. Kimberly denkt sicher, dass ich schon schlafe, denn sie hat gerade gesagt: „Seht ihr, ich habe einen heimlich Verehre und wenn James nicht will, obwohl ich weiß, dass er sicher will, habe ich jemanden, auf den ich ausweichen kann. Wenn James mit mir zum Ball gehen will, sage ich ihm einfach, dass ich schon jemanden habe und Evans hat keine Chance, dass er mir ihr hingeht."

„Das ist einfach nur eine klasse Idee Kim", antwortete Daphne. „Aber wolltest du nicht immer James für dich haben?"

„Ja schon, will ich noch immer, aber ich will ja Evans verletzen und wenn er weiß, dass ich einen anderen habe, weiß er zuschätzen, was er nicht hat. Männer finden es immer interessanter, etwas anzubaggern, wenn schon vergeben ist. Und da ist James sicher keine Ausnahme."

Kimberly und die Beiden lachten ziemlich laut. Ich könnte ihr so eine scheueren, dass sie nicht mal mehr weiß, wie sie heißt. Wie kann man nur so tief sinken. Ok, dass bin ich auch, aber so hinterhältig wie sie, bin ich nicht. Aber wenn ihr heimlicher Verehrer ihr noch etwas schenkt und sie fragt, ob er mit ihr zum Ball gehen will, dann wird sie James vielleicht fallen lassen und ich hätte freie Bahn. Mag zwar jetzt wirklich dreckig werden, aber so wie sie mir, so ich ihr und ich gleiche das Spiel nur so aus, dass es fair wird!

Genug geschrieben. Mir tut meine Hand weh und ich bin müde. Bis morgen!

_Lily_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**LEJPFAN:** Hi! Die Reaktionen von den Maraudern kann man sich zwar schon erahnen, aber ob die Vermutungen dann auch stimmen? Ich verrate nichts, kommt sowieso bald ans Tageslicht! HDL

**ChrissiTine:** Hi! Die Marauder haben ja schon viel angstellt und Kimberly ist ja auch erst in der großen Halle mit diesesn Sachen herumgelaufen, vorher war sie noch 'normal', wenn du verstehst und die Marauder haben das mal bei Snape gemacht, deshalb wissen sie das. Den Respekt hat sie schon, aber die Beiden sind jetzt gute Freunde und James will das eben nicht aufs Spiel setzen, also lässt er sich Zeit. Er weiß, dass er Lily immer genervt hat und das möchte er jetztauf jeden Fall vermeiden. Meine Gedankengänge jetzt klar? HDL

**Ac. Potterfan:** Hi! Ja, ist normal, dass sich die Beiden streiten, aber ob es sich ändert? Lass dich einfach überraschen. HDL

Lg  
_Magic_


	12. Kapitel 12: Wish me luck!

**Kapitel 12: Wish me Luck!**

Hi!

Heute habe ich mir fest vorgenommen mit James zu reden, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich noch nicht soweit. Ich habe noch bis Samstag Zeit, obwohl das schon übermorgen ist und dann doch nicht mehr so viel Zeit ist. Was habe ich mir da bloß angetan?

Auf jeden Fall musste ich heute mit James reden und habe ihm eben das gesagt, was Kimberly gestern Abend im Schlafsaal gesagt hatte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte, dass er schon aufpassen würde und wenn ihn jemand so link herein legen würde, da würde er schon früh genug drauf kommen. Ob er es bei mir auch schon weiß? Hoffentlich nicht, sonst bin ich bei ihm wirklich unten durch. Obwohl unten nicht immer schlecht ist! Stopp! Wo wandern meine Gedanken denn heute hin? Ich hab's wohl wirklich wieder nötig. Nein, nicht in dem Sinne. Wieso denken dann alle immer so dreckig. Ähm … das bin ja ich, schon gut, ich sage ja schon nichts mehr.

Wie auch immer, ich habe mit James eine sehr interessante Diskussion geführt und dann wäre mir beinahe die ganze Geschichte rausgerutscht, aber zum Glück ist dann Sirius aufgetaucht und hat uns unterbrochen. Wenn er das auch am Samstag macht, dann ist er ein toter Mann. Jetzt sind die Beiden wieder am Streiche planen und was ich so gehört habe, wollen sie sich mit dem mysteriösen Gegner messen, der seit geraumer Zeit in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treibt. Hilfe! Damit bin ich gemeint. Wenn die Beiden loslegen, wächst kein Unkraut mehr und dann bin ich dran. Nein, ich habe überhaupt keine Panik, wieso auch? Sie wissen ja noch nicht einmal, dass ich es bin, aber James weiß es ab Samstag. Und was ist, wenn sie nur so tun, als wüssten sie nichts und wissen dann doch alles? Dann komme ich mir ein wenig verarscht vor!

Ein wenig ist dann glaube ich ziemlich untertrieben, ich würde dann am Liebsten im Boden versinken und mich nie wieder blicken lassen.

Auf jeden Fall, war ich Sirius in dem Moment wirklich dankbar, dass er mit James weggegangen war. Ich bin dann noch in die Bibliothek und zum Glück bin ich so eine gute Schülerin und die Lehrer vertrauen mir, dass ich unbeschränkten Eintritt in die Bibliothek habe und wenn es heißt unbeschränkt, dann ist das auch so. Ich darf auch in die verbotene Abteilung, ohne Madame Pince sagen zu müssen, welches Buch ich wann und wieso und wie lange brauche! Ein Vorteil ist es auch, dass ich mich in der Bibliothek schon so gut auskenne und nicht mehr lange suchen muss, damit ich etwas finde.

Ich habe gehört, dass Dumbledore selber einige Bücher zusammen getragen hat und die zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Die meisten Bücher hier, sind wirklich sehr wertvoll und beinhalten wirklich ein fantastisches Wissen. Ich könnte stundenlang darin lesen. Manchmal mache ich das sogar, aber ich kann auch Spaß haben, wenn ich mich mit einem schönen Roman zurück ziehe oder so Sachen mache wie mit Kimberly. Du hast es erfasst, mein Lieblingshobby ist es zu lesen und zwar alles was mir in die Finger kommt. Amy behaupt, dass ich alle Bücher schon auswendig kennen müsste, aber ich habe es abgestritten und als dann auch noch James meinte, dass ich ein Bücherwurm bin – ein süßer noch dazu (ich wollte meinen Ohren nicht trauen, als er mir das gesagt hatte) – aber ich sollte meine hübsche Nase nicht immer in diese verstaubten Bücher stecken, sondern auch mal in die frische Luft gehen. Als ich das dann einmal gemacht habe und mich mit einem guten Buch unter die Linde gesetzt habe, hat er mir einfach das Buch weggenommen und es zurück in die Bibliothek gebracht. Auf meine Proteste hat er nicht einmal gehört und als er dann zurück kam, packte er mich und ich ahnte überhaupt nicht, was er vorhatte und dann, landete ich plötzlich im See. Komplett angezogen wie ich war und überraschte, tauchte ich dann wieder auf und holte mal tief Luft und warf James, der hämisch grinste, einen bösen Blick zu. Als er mir dann heraus helfen wollte, packte ich, ganz höflich seinen Arm und zog ihn auch herein. Dann machten wir eine Wasserschlacht. Das war wirklich ein lustiger Tag, aber der ging leider viel zu schnell vorbei und unsere Freund, sind dann am Ufer gestanden und haben mal blöd geschaut, schließlich sind sie dann im Gras gesessen, besser gesagt gelegen und haben sich tot gelacht. James und ich haben uns dann einen Blick zugeworfen und haben uns zu unseren Freunden gesellt und dann nur ganz zufällig unsere Kleidung über ihnen ausgedrückt, so dass sie auch noch ganz nass waren. Ich war dann noch ganz fies und habe Amy und Remus umarmt, Sirius ging nicht, der wurde nämlich bereits von James gejagt. Hehe! Vielleicht, wenn es wieder warm wird, können wir das wiederholen!

Immer, wenn ich daran denke, kommen mir die Tränen. Nicht, weil ich traurig bin, sondern weil ich soviel lachen muss, wenn ich mich daran erinnere.

Ach ja, ich war ja noch in der Bibliothek! Ich bin ziemlich vom eigentlich Thema abgekommen, was?

Also, ich war also in der verbotenen Abteilung und habe einen Trank gesucht, der dir wahrscheinlich nicht viel sagen wird: Vielsafttrank!

Der dauert einen Monat zum Brauen, wenn man nicht gewisse Zauber hat und sich nicht damit auskennt. Weil, da gibt es ein paar Zauber, die den Trank glauben lassen, dass bereits ein Mondzyklus vorbei ist und das habe ich eben ausgenutzt. In einem leeren Klassenzimmer, wo wirklich niemand auftaucht, habe ich nämlich schon ein paar Mal probiert, habe ich das dann gemacht und natürlich war Amy nicht gerade unbeteiligt an der ganzen Sache!

Manchmal bin ich echt froh, dass ich so ein „Gute-Mädchen-Image" habe, aber mit der Zeit nervt es, aber das verstehst du sicher. Wie dem auch sei, so einfach hatte ich es noch nie und immer, wenn jemand ein Problem hat, kommt er zu mir und manchmal habe ich keine Lust jemandem zu helfen, weil ich mir selber helfen muss. Da ich aber so eine gute Seele bin, habe ich es dann natürlich gemacht, aber das ändert sich jetzt, besser gesagt, es hat sich schon geändert.

Übermorgen habe ich ein Date mit James, obwohl ich langsam glaube, dass er nicht mehr als Freundschaft will. Vielleicht kann ich ihn doch noch überreden? Ja, ich weiß, dass ich mir immer selber widerspreche. Kommt davon, wenn man so viele verdorbene Gedanken auf einmal hat. Ich kann nichts dafür, so bin ich nun mal und ich möchte mich auch nicht ändern, auf gar keinen Fall. Nie und nimmer! Schon gut, mehr willst du wohl auch nicht mehr wissen oder?

Ich bring dann noch das Buch zurück in Bibliothek. Ist zwar schon spät, aber ohne vorherige Anmeldung, darf man sich eigentlich kein Buch mitnehmen und deshalb gehe ich erst jetzt, sonst wäre es aufgefallen. Schaut Pince nicht eigentlich nach? Ach, was soll's, dann hat es eben jemand ausgeliehen und sie hat es vergessen und wenn sie weiß, dass ich es genommen habe? Ein kleines Problem, aber nicht unlösbar, ein bisschen unsichtbar und das geht schon – hoffe ich zumindest!

Lg

_Lily_


	13. Kapitel 13: Ach, wer ich doch

**Kapitel 13: Ach, wer ich doch im Bett geblieben!**

Hi!

Ich habe heute blendete Laune, kaum zu glauben, dass mich gestern doch noch jemand erwischt hat. Da ich ja nicht sehen kann, wo ich was hinstelle, wenn ich unsichtbar bin, musste ich mich wieder sichtbar machen und dann taucht da auf einmal Peeves auf und brüllt herum, dass ein Schüler aus dem Bett ist. Ich dachte, dass ich ihn gleich umbringen würde, aber da er ja nun schon mal tot ist, war diese Idee ziemlich sinnlos. Und um dem Ganzen noch eine Krone aufzusetzen, taucht auch noch Mrs. Norris auf. Ehrlich, die ist immer mit Filch, dem Hausmeister, zusammen und wo die Katze ist, kann der nicht weit sein.

So wie es der Teufel nun einmal wollte, kam auch der noch in die Bibliothek und hat mich zu McGonagall geschliffen. Die war außer sich vor Wut und hat mir eine Standpauke gehalten. Ich schwöre, dass ich bei jedem Wort kleiner geworden bin, aber ich habe nicht einmal eine Strafarbeit bekommen, sondern nur einen Punktabzug. Fünfundzwanzig Punkte sind zwar nicht wenig, aber ich dachte schon das Schlimmste. Und was? Tja, dass ich morgen Hogsmeade Verbot hätte und ich James versetzen müsste und dann nichts machen kann. Aber McGonagall sagte dann: „Ich weiß, dass Sie sich noch nichts zu Schulden kommen haben lassen und deshalb werden wir es bei einem Punkteabzug belassen. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte wieder zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal. Das nächste Mal, kommen Sie nicht so glimpflich davon und ich hoffe für Sie, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird."

Filch hat erst geguckt. Der hat sich voll bei McGonagall beschwert, dass ich doch bestraft werden müsse, weil ich sonst noch rückfällig wäre und mir ein Punkteabzug nichts ausmache und nur Strafen etwas schaffen. Die haben bei den Maraudern auch nichts gebracht, also sollte es bei mir wirken? Ok, zugegeben, bei den meisten Schülern funktioniert so eine Strafe von Filch schon, bei mir vielleicht auch, aber ich weiß ja nicht, was er mit mir vorgehabt hätte. Vielleicht verbotene Wald oder so was in der Art? Ich möchte es gar nicht wissen, denn dem ist alles zuzutrauen. Merkt man nicht, dass ich ihn nicht mag, oder?

Heute war mir schlecht, jeden Falls tat ich so. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte mich McGonagall sofort in den Krankenflügel geschickt, wo ich mir dann einen Trank geben lassen musste, der, muss mal erwähnt sein, ziemlich grauenhaft schmeckt. Wie sagt Madam Pomfrey immer? „Je schrecklicher und grauenhafter die Medizin schmeckt, desto wirksamer ist sie!"

Aber meine Geschmacksnerven leiden darunter und es dauert immer eine Zeit, bis sie dann wieder normal sind.

Wie dem auch sei, habe ich James ziemlich angeschnauzt. Jeder weiß, dass, wenn ich krank bin, mir niemand in den Quere kommen oder mich blöd anquatschen soll, sonst raste ich aus und alle die daran beteiligt sind, etwas von meiner miesen Laune abbekommen. So auch James, nur, dass er sich noch nie von mir hat abwimmeln lassen und deshalb weiß ich auch, dass er trotzdem morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen wird, aber das weiß ja Kimberly nicht, nicht?

Ich bin dann in den Schlafsaal gegangen, um alles für heute Nacht vorzubereiten, damit … du weißt schon was ist. Kimberly schien sich sicher, weil sie mich nicht in ihrer Nähe hatte und machte sich an James heran, so erzählte es mir zumindest Amy. Sie ist wirklich leicht zu durchschauen!

Sie fühlte sich sicher, als sie sich mit ihm unterhielt und lachte über alles was er sagte und dann sagte Amy noch, dass James von ihrer Anwesenheit nicht gerade begeistert gewesen war und gefragt hätte, wie es mir den ginge. Hihi! Macht er sich vielleicht Sorgen um mich? Irgendwie süß, finde ich! Ich freue mich schon so auf Morgen, da geh ich endlich mit ihm nach Hogsmeade. Und ich habe mir schon die ganze Zeit meinen Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie ich ihm die Wahrheit schonend beibringe und ich rechne jetzt auch schon mit allem. Ich mache mir sogar noch Hoffnungen, dass er mich zum Ball einlädt, aber das wird sich ja dann schon noch heraus stellen, nicht?

Der Vielsafttrank ist fertig und ich habe ihn gerade vorher geholt. Die Haare habe ich mir von Kimberlys Haarbürste genommen, die außer ihr niemand verwenden darf, weil sonst ihre schönen Haare vielleicht was abbekommen. Dann noch ein paar Klamotten von ihr – bin ein wenig übergeschnappt, ich weiß! Ich hatte heute viel Zeit das Ganze zu erledigen, ohne das es jemandem auffiel.

Gut, der letzte Teil von Amys und meiner Rache startet heute Nacht. Wünsch mir Glück!

_Lily_


	14. Kapitel 14: Süß ist die Rache!

**Kapitel 14: Süß ist die Rache!**

Ich hasse mein Leben! Die Aktion ist einwandfrei verlaufen, Kimberly hat sogar Nachsitzen und Punkteabzug bekommen. Aber der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade war ein Desaster.

Es hat alles so gut angefangen, als James mich im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartet hatte und wir dann gemeinsam, ohne seine Freunde, runter in dir große Halle sind und dann Richtung Hogsmeade. Wir haben sogar über dies und das gesprochen, aber ich brachte es noch nicht über mich, ihm die Sache mit der Wette zu erzählen.

Dann saßen wir in den ‚drei Besen', tranken ein Butterbier und unterhielten uns. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich mit James alleine wohin gegangen bin und das wird wohl auch das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Dann habe ich nämlich meinen Mut aufgenommen und ihm die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Du James! Ich muss dir was beichten!" Ich sah die ganze Zeit auf mein Butterbier, ihn anzusehen, habe ich nicht geschafft.

„Was denn?" So freundlich, dass ich mir schon fast wieder auf die Zunge beißen musste.

„Kimberly und ich, haben eine Wette abgeschlossen." Ich habe mich dann doch dazu entschlossen ihn anzusehen und konnte sehen, wie gespannt er war zu hören, was ich begonnen hatte. Seine Augen musterten mich wirklich genau, dann dachte ich sogar, dass er mich mit seinem Blick durchbohren wollte.

„Ich bestreite nicht, dass ich unschuldig bei der Sache bin, ich habe die Wette angenommen, aber Kimberly schlug sie vor. Nachdem ich eingeschlagen hatte, hätte ich mir mein Gehirn rausreißen können und darauf herumtrampeln, weil ich das zugelassen habe, dass ich mein Gewissen wegschmeiße."

James schien das Ganze dann doch ziemlich amüsant zu finden, aber ich fand es überhaupt nicht amüsant. Wieso konnte er einfach nur so schauen, wo ich doch so fertig mit meinen Nerven war und mich dazu überwinden musste ihm das zu sagen?

„Die Wette betraf dich." Ich pausierte, er sage nichts, sein Gesicht war emotionslos. „Die Wette besagte, dass die Person, die du zum Ball einlädst, gewonnen hat und die, die du nicht eingeladen hat, alleine am Ball erscheint und dann nichts mehr mit dir zutun zu haben. Ich dachte nicht nach und ich weiß, dass du jetzt sauer bist, aber ich musste dir die Wahrheit sagen. Ich konnte dich nicht länger belügen."

„Ich bin also ein Wettgewinn?" Er brachte das so schlecht herüber, dass ich meine Augen senken musste. „So was hätte ich bei dir nie gemacht! Eine Wette kommt schon mal vor, aber nicht zu so einem Preis. Du weißt schon, dass du damit unserer Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt hast?" Ich konnte nur nicken, zu was anderem war ich irgendwie nicht mehr fähig. Er hatte ja Recht. „Ich dachte du seiest eine Freundin. Ich wollte dich heute sogar fragen, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen willst, aber das kannst du vergessen. Du hast mir zwar die Wahrheit gesagt, aber das hättest du gleich tun sollen und nicht warten, bis der letzte Tag gekommen ist. Hättest du es mir vorher gesagt, dann hätte noch gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, aber wie lange geht das jetzt schon? Seit Anfang Dezember? Merlin Lily, wir haben den 14. und du hast mir nie was gesagt, obwohl du so oft die Möglichkeit hattest? Was dachtest du das passieren würde? Dass ich dir nie wieder in die Augen sehen würde? Oder was?"

„So was in der Art."

„Ich hatte mir wirklich was anders von dir erwartet, aber nicht so was. Ich weiß jetzt nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt Ball gehen will, oder ob ich mich dazu überwinde zu so einem blöden Ball vom Ministerium zu gehen. Ich mag dich zwar Lily, aber aufgrund einer Wette, hätte ich nie, hörst du, nie, unserer Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt."

„Dir macht die Wette nichts?"

„Nein, die Wette nicht, aber das du mir nicht vertraut hast und gedacht hast, dass ich dich nicht mehr mögen würde, nur weil du so eine Wette abgeschlossen hast. Es zeigt auch nur, dass du anders sein kannst, aber tu mir einen Gefallen."

„Welchen?"

„Schließe nie wieder solche Wetten ab. Ich weiß, dass Kimberly auch einen Zauber kennt, der solche Wetten bindend macht und wenn du mir das vorher gesagt hättest, hätte ich das auch überprüfen können, aber die Wette liegt schon so lange zurück, dass es nicht mehr zu testen geht. Du hast dich da jetzt ziemlich weit hinein geritten und musst da selber wieder raus kommen. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass nichts passiert, dass ich mit keiner von euch beiden zum Ball gehe."

Er bezahlte, stand auf und ging aus dem Pub und ich saß ganz alleine da. Ich verstehe ihn noch immer nicht! Zu erst sagte er, dass er mich mag und ihm die Wette nichts ausmacht und dann geht er einfach und sagt einfach nichts. Ich werde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau! Ich hasse mein Leben! Wieso habe ich diese Wette einfach abgeschlossen ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken? Jetzt weiß ich auch, dass ich ihm alles hätte vorher erzählen müssen und warum ich darüber nachgedacht habe, dass er sauer sein würde, weiß ich heute nicht mehr. Ich wusste es eigentlich noch nie, aber ich habe eben nicht nachgedacht und das war mein Fehler. Ich muss mich irgendwie bei ihm entschuldigen, aber das dürfte nicht einfach werden. Er ist mir als Freund und seit geraumer Zeit (ich weiß nicht mal seit wann), noch mehr wert. Und nur durch so ein blödes Handeln, habe ich alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Sauer ist er ja nicht, aber er scheint von mir enttäuscht zu sein, dass wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch. Ich bin so bescheuert! Ich könnte mir dafür echt in den Arsch treten!

Am Nachmittag war es dann ganz schlimm. Er hat mir dann auch noch zugelächelt und so getan, als wäre nichts passiert. Das ist pure Qual, merkt er das denn nicht? Oder es macht ihm einfach Spaß mich leiden zu lassen! So wird es wohl sein!

Aber für meine Blödheit gehöre ich auch bestraft, obwohl das ziemlich grausam ist, aber was sein muss, muss sein. Ich habe mir das wirklich alles selber zu zuschreiben und sollte nicht jammern. Ich jammere dich echt voll, was? Sorry dafür, aber danke, dass du mir mal wieder zugehört hast. Dir würde ja auch nichts anders überbleiben, oder?

Kiss

_Lily_

* * *

Ich sehe es jetzt schon. Ich kann mich hier nie mehr blicken lassen. Ihr werdet mich alle lynchen wollen, vor allem nach dem Chap, was ihr jetzt gleich lesen werdet. Ich besorg mir dann einmal ein paar Bodyguards, eine 5 m dicke Bleibwand und ein Frühwarnsystem, wenn jemand versucht mir was böses zu tun und ich muss meinen Wohnsitzändern _gg_

Lg  
_Magic_


	15. Kapitel 15: Achtung! Zerbrechlich!

**Kapitel 15: Achtung! Zerbrechlich!**

Es geht einfach alles schief! Ich mein, da versuche ich mal wieder mit James zu reden, um mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und er ignoriert mich einfach. Und was schlimm ist, dass Daphne versucht mit mir zureden. Vielleicht sollten wir unser kindisches Verhalten mal beenden, aber dennoch – jetzt? Wieso gerade jetzt, wo sie gesehen hat, dass ich mich mit James gut verstanden habe. Hat die einen Riecher, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm rede? Ich hoffe nur, dass es nur vorübergehend ist, aber wenn Kimberly jetzt doch noch Erfolg hat, dann rede ich nie wieder mit ihm. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, dass wird eine Katastrophe, einfach grauenhaft.

Also, Daphne war also bei mir und wollte mit mir reden. Sie war so freundlich und irgendwie falsch. Aber Gerüchten zufolge hat sich der sprechende Hut mit seiner Entscheidung noch nie geirrt, sonst hätte sie, meiner Meinung nach, sofort nach Slytherin gehen können.

Das war für heute noch nicht das Schlimmste. Ich habe versucht ihre falsche Art einfach zu ignorieren, aber sie hat sich einfach nicht abwimmeln lassen, wobei Kimberly nirgends zu sehen war. Sie war in dem Moment bei James, was ich vorher erfahren habe. So ein hinterhältiges Biest!

Amy war bereits in der großen Halle beim Frühstück und genoss es. Sie steht eigentlich immer früh auf. Nach einem ausgiebigen Dauerlauf, geht sie duschen und dann frühstücken und ich schlafe mich dann meist aus oder sitze in der Bibliothek und lerne. Heute bin ich mal gleich runter in die große Halle, um mal mit Amy zu frühstücken und Daphne ist mir auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt. Ich bin sogar einen längeren Umweg gegangen, aber genutzt hat es nichts. Ich dachte immer, dass sie eine der „Anti-Sportler" sei.

Sie versuchte sogar mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, habe ich mich auf ihr Spiel eingelassen. Wir betraten also gemeinsam die große Halle und setzten uns zu Amy. Sie warf mir einen verwirrten Blick zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, weil ich ja genauso wenig Ahnung hatte, was gerade vor sich ging wie sie. Ich sollte es aber bald herausfinden!

Daphne quatschte uns beide voll und ich muss jetzt ehrlich zugeben, dass sie gar nicht so blöd und eingebildet ist, wenn man sich länger mit ihr unterhält. Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass sie nicht mit Kimberly zusammen war, die wohl einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihre Menschen hat. Ich war aber noch immer misstrauisch, was das ganze Verhalten von ihrer Seite aus eigentlich sollte, bis sie eigentlich zu einem Thema kam (unbewusst, aber sie kam es), wo sie uns sagte, dass sie sich mit Kimberly gestritten hätte. Amy und mir kam es noch immer suspekt vor, aber wir haben uns alles in Ruhe angehört und es klang sehr glaubhaft, was sie uns da erzählte.

Dann, um zu beweisen, dass sie nicht so ist, wie sie eigentlich ist, sagte sie mir, was Kimberly als nächstes vorhat. Sie will mir einen Trank unterjubeln. So einen, der einen verschwinden lässt und die Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit vergessen lässt. Ist schwierig zu brauen und ich frage mich wirklich, da sie ja nicht den UTZ-Kurs genommen hat, weil sie ja nicht rein gekommen ist, woher sie so einen Trank brauen kann. Darauf hatte sie auch eine Antwort und zwar bittet sie einen Ravenclaw, den sie angeblich um den Finger gewickelt hat (irgendwann wird sie auch alt und sieht nicht mehr so aus wie jetzt) und der ihr diesen Trank braut. Er hat nicht einmal gefragt, wofür sie diesen Trank braucht.

Das sie so raffiniert ist, hätte ich ihr gar nicht zu getraut, aber so eine Hinterhältigkeit auch nicht und was mir Daphne auch noch gesagt hat, dass Kimberly vorhat einen Liebestrank zu brauen. Bis auf das, dass solche Tränke verboten sind, weil sie einen Menschen beeinflussen können und sie vom Ministerium gefahndet werden und wenn es rauskommt, dass, wenn man einen Liebestrank intus hatte, wird alles, weil man sich kaum daran erinnern kann was man getan hat, nur grob, als wie, wenn man es als dritte Person gesehen hätte, alles annulliert wird.

Nicht einmal das Brauen ist ungefährlich, weil einige Zutaten sind auch sehr teuer und schwer zu bekommen, es kommt aber auch darauf an, ob man einen lang anhaltenden Liebestrank brauen will (werden schneller entdeckt) oder einen einfachen, den man immer wieder verabreichen muss. Diese sind dann auch wieder verschieden klassifiziert, ob gefährlich oder eher ungefährlich. Aber im Allgemeinen sind diese Tränke illegal und nicht ein einziger ist erlaubt, wie ich oben erklärt habe, beeinflussen sie die Gefühle der Menschen.

Das Verwundernste war aber, dass Kimberly diesen Trank ohne fremde Hilfe brauen will.

Amy und ich warfen uns einen überraschten Blick zu und ich wusste und weiß noch immer, dass ich es James sagen muss, weil Kimberly, so viel ich heute beobachten konnte, sich fast immer in James' Nähe aufhält und es eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist. Kann sein, dass sie ihn schon längst gebraut hat und nur noch auf den richtigen Moment wartet oder noch brauen muss.

Ich muss es James unbedingt erzählen, auch wenn er dann noch denken wird, dass ich ihn noch immer wegen der blöden Wette so anrede. Ich habe es heute sogar versucht, aber als ich auf das zu sprechen kommen wollte, hörte er mir nicht einmal zu und ich lenkte schnell auf ein anderes Thema, damit ich wenigstens wieder normal mit ihm reden kann. Mist habe ich ja schon gebaut, also muss ich den Misthaufen ja nicht noch mehr erhöhen. Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen, dass er mir zuhört und mir glaubt. Mir war er heute im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehr in ein Gespräch mit Kimberly vertieft. Nein, ich bin überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig! Wieso sollte ich das eigentlich sein?

Back to Topic! Also wir drei (also Amy, Daphne und ich), gingen dann wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und plötzlich, lande ich irgendwie bei einer Rüstung, die plötzlich umfällt und so wie es der Zufall wollte, kam auch noch Filch und schleifte mich zu McGonagall. Zu seinem Missfallen, gab sie mir wieder keine Strafarbeit, nicht einmal Punkteabzug.

Filch's Argumentation: „Sie hat die Statue mutwillig beschädigt, die ist sogar zerbrochen!"

McGonagall dachte nicht, dass ich das absichtlich gemacht habe, habe ich ja auch nicht. Also konnte ich wieder gehen. Genau in dem Moment, wo ich ging, kam Kimberly und warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu – kann einem schon Angst machen!

Kimberly hat ein langes Nachsitzen ergattert, nur über die Ferien muss sie nicht, weil sie ja nach Hause fährt. Zu schade eigentlich!

Was wäre eigentlich, wenn ich es dem Ministerium melden würde, dass sie einen Liebestrank brauen will und einen „Vergiss mich"? Wäre es sehr grausam oder nicht? Mist, ich bin wirklich in einem Zwiespalt, was ich eigentlich schon lange bin und noch immer bin und immer sein werde, bis das Ganze ein Ende hat – hoffe ich zumindest!

_Lily_


	16. Kapitel 16: Alle Jahre wieder …

**Kapitel 16: Alle Jahre wieder …**

Hi!

Heute ist mal wieder Montag, aber in der Schule war nichts Besonders los. Ich habe einen Brief von meinen Eltern erhalten. Ich schreib ihn dann mal rein, ja?

_Liebe Lily!_

_Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht!_

_Ich finde es immer noch faszinierend, dass man mit Eulen Post verschicken kann, aber das ist ja bei dir üblich. Heuer haben wir ein großes Weihnachtsfest geplant und ich hatte gehofft, dass du auch kommen würdest, aber du hast mir ja geschrieben, dass bei euch ein Ball stattfindet an dem du unbedingt teilnehmen willst. Ich war ja zuerst gar nicht begeistert, aber dein Vater meinte, dass du doch alt genug bist, um selber zu entscheiden was du machen willst. Ich würde mich zwar immer noch freuen, wenn du zu Weihnachten doch noch kommen könntest, vielleicht nur für ein paar Tage, dass wir dich mal wieder sehen. Du warst bis jetzt alle Weihnachten zu Hause und jetzt sehe ich dich über acht Monate (durchgehend) nicht. So lange war es noch nie, dass ich dich gesehen habe. Dein Vater und ich haben uns überlegt, da du ja dieses Jahr abschließen wirst, wir dir nicht unsere Wohnung in London zur Verfügung stellen sollten. Ich weiß, dass du nicht der Typ bist, der Dinge einfach so annimmt, aber sieh es einfach als ein kleines Starkapital in ein neues Leben. Was willst du eigentlich noch einmal beruflich werden? Ich vergesse es immer wieder. Ich werde wohl auch alt, dass merkt man wohl!_

_Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: Petunia hat sich vor kurzem verlobt und heiratet im Mai. Da du ja im Mai noch immer in Hogwarts bist, wollten wir dir sagen, dass eben eine Hochzeit ist und ob du nicht deinen Schulleiter fragen kannst, ob du nicht für ein paar Tage heim könntest, um an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen. Du sollst auch eine der Brautjungfern sein. Sag mir einfach, ob es dir möglich ist zu kommen oder nicht! Aber da du ja eine gute Schülerin bist, muss ich mir ja keine allzu großen Sorgen machen, dass du nicht kommen kannst._

_Schöne Grüße_

_Mum & Dad_

Sind meine Eltern nicht toll? Mein Vater hat ja kein Problem mich los zu lassen, aber meine Mutter. Die möchte doch tatsächlich wieder, dass ich über Weihnachten nach Hause komme. Solche Familienfeiern sind eigentlich immer gleich und dann kriegt man auch immer das Selbe. Ich mag jetzt vielleicht pingelig klingen, aber von meiner Oma bekomme ich seit mehreren Jahren immer das gleiche Buch zu Weihnachten. Ich mag meine Oma eigentlich gerne, aber manchmal kann sie echt anstrengend sein. Alle Jahre wieder! Ich habe da so ein Gedicht, dass perfekt auf meine Familie zutrifft!

Alle Jahre wieder,

kommt die Familie wieder.

Um eine Feier zu machen,

und lässt es ganz schön krachen.

Vor Langeweile man fast stirbt,

ich schon fast krepiert.

Geschenke nicht so besonders sind,

ich verlasse die Gesellschaft geschwind.

Fangen sie dann zu singen an,

ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann.

Laufe schnell auf mein Zimmer rauf,

und mir Ohrstöpsel kauf.

Der Gesang ist unerträglich

und so kläglich,

als würde eine Katze singen

und dabei die Gläser klirren.

Meist endet so eine Feier im Chaos,

leider ist immer zu viel los.

Drum halte ich mich lieber raus

und nun ist auch das Gedicht aus!

Ist vielleicht nicht so besonders, aber für meine bescheidenen Dichtkünste ist es hervorragend, es reimt sich sogar … Wenn ich mir das gerade noch einmal durch lese, klingt es irgendwie komisch. Ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht so ein Genie in diesem Gebiet bin, als beschwer dich nicht bei mir! Außerdem glaube ich, dass diese paar Zeilen sehr viel über meine Familie aussagen oder? Mit Verwandten ist es eigentlich nie einfach und seit wann hat meine Mutter ‚mal eine Feier organisiert'? Sie organisiert immer etwas, wenn sie Zeit hat und die hat sie, meiner Meinung nach, viel zu oft. Ich komm mit meinen Eltern eigentlich gut aus, aber bei solchen Sachen, da kann es schon zu Krieg führen. Aber was soll's, wenn es so etwas nicht geben würde, dann wäre es doch auch langweilig!

Ach ja und mit James habe ich auch mal wieder versucht zu reden, aber der schaltet bei solchen Dingen jetzt automatisch ab! Ich habe es dann eben Remus und Sirius gesagt (doppelt hält besser). Ich weiß zwar nicht ob die Beiden mir glauben werden, die werden mich sicher auch für verrückt halten, aber was richtet so ein bisschen schon aus? Ich bin es doch sowieso schon und ändern kann man es mit Gewalt auch nicht! Die Beiden haben aber interessiert zugehört. Ob sie es ihm überhaupt sagen oder warten, ob sie einen Beweis dafür haben? Ich muss es ihm aber noch einmal selber sagen und wenn ich ihn zum Zuhören auch zwingen muss, also nicht mit Gewalt, aber so in der Art halt! Ach, ich weiß auch nicht mehr was ich will, bin schon zu verwirrt!

Heute hast du ja viel von meiner Familie gehört, obwohl es nicht soviel war, aber immerhin etwas und das sagt viel aus.

Obwohl heute Montag ist, ist wirklich nichts passiert. Wundert mich wirklich. Außer der Brief von meinen Eltern ist nichts gekommen oder passiert. Irgendetwas ist da im Gange, nur weiß ich noch nicht was, aber ich werde es noch herausfinden, denn Amy verschweigt mir seit ein paar Tagen auch etwas. Ich habe nämlich versucht es aus ihr heraus zu bekommen, aber sie hat dann sofort ein anderes Thema angeschlagen. Ich werde es schon erfahren und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue!

Die Übereifrige und Neugierige

_Lily_


	17. Kapitel 17: Verflixt und Zugenäht

**Kapitel 17: Verflixt und zugenäht**

Hey!

Ich könnte mich echt grün und blau ärgern! Einerseits mag ich James irgendwie, aber andererseits machen mir auch andere schöne Augen. Als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, nahm ich sie nicht wahr und jetzt? Tja, so spielt eben das Leben. Aber ich rege mich immer auf, was bringt es mir eigentlich? Ok, ich fühle mich danach meistens viel besser und erleichterter, aber trotzdem regt es mich immer noch auf und wird es wohl auch.

Als ich heute aufgestanden bin, ja toll nicht? Ich bin aber nicht aufgestanden, weil ich es nicht konnte. Du willst wissen wieso? Weil meine liebe Zimmergenossin mein Bett so verzaubert hat, dass ich nicht aufstehen kann. (Erkennst du den Sarkasmus?)

Ich bin nicht einmal an meinen Zauberstab herangekommen, denn immer wenn ich versucht habe, mich aus meinem Bett zu ziehen, bin ich wieder runter gerutscht. So, als würde mich jemand an den Füßen halten und immer und immer wieder runter ziehen. War schrecklich, aber Amy hat mich zum Glück rausgeholt, obwohl sie auch lange gebraucht hatte, bis sie den passenden Spruch fand. Sie fand ihn aber, und das ist das Wichtigste, oder nicht? Durch diesen kleinen Zwischenfall, sind wir natürlich zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen und was hab ich da bekommen? Klar, Punkteabzug und Nachsitzen! Alle haben mir verwunderte Blicke zugeworfen und dachte wohl, dass ich von einem anderen Planeten komme.

Irgendwie ist es doch total unfair. Alle anderen kommen mindestens einmal zu spät und wenn ich in sieben Jahren das erste Mal zu spät komme, dann bekomme ich gleich Punkteabzug UND Nachsitzen? Hallo? Wo ist denn hier bitte noch Gerechtigkeit zu finden? Vielleicht liegt es ja auch daran, dass ich in letzter Zeit häufiger bei McG. war?

Heute war ich wirklich wütend auf alles und jeden. Amy hatte alle vorausgewarnt, dass sie mich besser nicht mit Problemen belagern sollen, sonst würde es ihnen sehr Leid tun. Also so schlimm war ich doch auch nicht, oder etwas doch?

Es gab da nur einen Vorfall, wo ich Sirius Black, unabsichtlich, einen Pudding ins Gesicht geschüttet habe. Eigentlich war er ja selber Schuld! Hätte er mich nicht blöd angemacht, also wegen meines Nachsitzens, hätte er keinen grünen Pudding in seinen Haaren kleben gehabt.

„Also Evans", begann er und grinste mich hinterhältig an. „Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man das erste Mal Nachsitzen muss?"

„Wenn es soweit ist, dann sage ich es dir früh genug", gab ich bissig zurück. Die Meisten würden in dieser Situation ja schon aufhören mich zu nerven, aber er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ich hätte das wirklich nicht von dir erwartet. Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht. Früher warst du doch immer so ein gutes Vorbild für die Kleinen und der Lehrerliebling. Du warst immer mehrere Minuten zu früh da, hattest immer mehr Aufgaben als nötig und hast immer gelernt und jetzt? Jetzt musst du Nachsitzen, weil du zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen bist. Mein Weltbild ist gerade zusammen gebrochen."

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Ich bemühte mich, dass ich nicht die Beherrschung verlor, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass er das Ganze absichtlich gemacht hat, um mich zu provozieren und ich habe es zugelassen.

„Lass sie doch", sagte Remus.

‚Lieber Remus', dachte ich mir und warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, aber Sirius Black konnte und wollte es nicht lassen.

„Komm schon Rem, sei kein Spielverderber. Miss „Ich kann alles, weiß alles und bin die Beste in allem", hat Nachsitzen, tut Dinge, von denen ich nie geahnt hätte das sie dazu fähig wäre, wie zum Beispiel …"

Tja, den Satz konnte er nicht mehr beenden, denn ich hatte den Pudding vor mir in die Hand genommen und ihn ihm direkt ins Gesicht geworfen. Er schnappte nach Luft und sah mich zuerst verwirrt an, doch dann grinste er mich wissend an. Verdammte Scheiße! Er weiß es, er weiß über die Wette von Kimberly und mir und die Dinge, die ich gemacht habe. Aber woher kann er das denn wissen?

Zuerst dachte ich ja nicht, dass er etwas darüber wusste, aber als er mir dann, als ich aus der großen Halle gerannt bin, nachgelaufen kam und mich darüber ansprach, wusste ich es genau.

„Keine Sorge, Evans! Ich sage schon niemandem bescheid, obwohl McGonagall sich sicher dafür interessieren würde. Ihre beste und liebste Schülerin wird zu einer Straftäterin wie sie im Buche steht."

„Kannst du endlich damit aufhören?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Du hast mich auch immer verpetzt. Wieso sollte ich es jetzt nicht tun?" Lässig lehnte er sich an die Wand.

„Weil ich weiß, was ihr gestern Nach gemacht habt." Er riss nur mehr schockiert die Augen auf und starrte mich an. Das hat gesessen!

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und beäugte mich kritisch. „In Ordnung Evans. Du sagst nichts über unsere Aktivitäten und ich behalte deine auf für mich. Einverstanden?" Er streckte mir seine Hand hin. Ich musste zuerst überlegen, ob es überhaupt klug war einzuschlagen, aber was konnte ich denn noch verlieren?

„Du bist wirklich bemerkenswert", meinte Sirius. „Ich hätte dir das wirklich nie zugetraut. Habe wirklich lange gebraucht, dass ich herausgefunden habe, dass du hinter allem steckst. Sehr gut durchdacht."

„Danke", meinte ich kurz angebunden.

„Du würdest dich nicht schlecht machen!"

„Wofür?"

„Für eine von uns zu werden!"

Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Was meinte er denn damit?

„Eine Marauder." Gut, jetzt ist er endgültig durchgedreht. „Ich meine es ernst."

„Aber ich rede nicht mehr mit James."

„Macht nichts, wird sich sowieso wieder regeln. Und? Was meinst du Lily?"

Lily? Lily? Ok, tief durchatmen! Ich weiß selber nicht was ich mir dabei dann gedacht habe, aber ich habe zugestimmt und tja … ähm … nun ja … jetzt bin ich eine von den Maraudern. Ich hab es seit diesem Dezember sehr weit gebracht. Meine vorherigen Leistungen dürfen natürlich nicht außer Acht gelassen werden, aber ich habe mich wirklich verändert. Ich genieße das Leben so lange ich es noch kann! Das Leben ist seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr so wie es früher war und ich weiß, was das Alles bedeuten kann. Amy meinte auch, dass ich noch nie glücklich er gewesen bin. Außenstehende bemerken viel mehr, als man selbst! Das musste ich erfahren, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben, aber jetzt ist es doch ganz anders geworden!

C'est la vie!

Deine überglückliche

_Lily_

* * *

_Danke ihr Lieben für die Reviews! Es tut mir soooo unendlich leid, dass ich keine Reviewbeantwortungen gemacht habe, aber die ich hatte in dieser Woche kaum Zeit. Weihnachtsstress kombiniert mit Schulstress, ihr kennt das sicher, oder? Hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeihtu nd mir noch liebe Reviews als vorweihnachtliches Geschenk hinterlasst._

_lg  
Magic_


	18. Kapitel 18: Sag niemals nie

**Kapitel 18: Sag niemals nie**

Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Sirius, Remus und Peter, versuchen gerade James davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit mir reden soll. Ich brauch nicht erwähnen, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben, aber Sirius meinte: „Sag niemals nie! Irgendwann wird er schon mit dir reden und wenn ich ihn zu seinen Glück zwingen muss!"

Habe ich nicht tolle Freunde?

Wenn mir das einer vor ein paar Wochen erzählt hätte, dass die Marauder meine Freunde sind und ich sie so nennen würde, hätte er mal ein paar Flüche abbekommen und hätte es sich im Krankenflügel gemütlich gemacht und anschließend in der geschlossenen Anstalt.

Aber ein Gutes hat die Sache ja! Kimberly hat auch keine Chance an James ranzukommen, weil er sich auch bei ihr quer stellt und ihr aus dem Weg geht. Aber sie hat nicht die restlichen Marauder als Freunde. Hehe!

Remus meinte sogar einmal, dass sie einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich ausüben würden. Dann habe ich ihnen gesagt, dass es nicht ihr schlechter Einfluss ist, sonder etwas, was immer in mir verborgen war und jetzt nach außen gekommen ist. Sirius war natürlich völlig begeistert, als er aber von einem Streich sprach, den sie den Slytherins spielen wollten, stellte ich mich quer. Gryffindor und Slytherin bekriegen sich ja ständig und es kommt nie was Gescheites dabei raus, aber wenn Frauen konkurrieren, dann ist das pure Kunst. Die Marauder lachten dann nur und sagten: „Na dann bist du ja eine richtige Künstlerin."

Ich bin zwar erst seit gestern gut mit ihnen befreundet, aber es ist mit ihnen immer lustig. Als ich dann zum Nachsitzen musste, bauten sie mich auf und meinten: „So schlimm ist es nicht. Mach einfach was dir der Professor sagt und dann passt es schon. Und mach es nicht so wie Sirius."

Remus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, worauf Sirius ihn unschuldig ansah. Ich muss zugeben, dass er diesen Blick sehr gut beherrscht und auch weiß ihn einzusetzen. „Ich? Wie kommst du auf mich? Dein Misstrauen kränkt mich zutiefst."

„Wer provoziert denn die Professoren auch während des Nachsitzens? Du! Wessen Nachsitzen wird denn dann verlängert? Deines! Also tu nicht so unschuldig Sirius, dass bist du nicht, warst du nicht und wirst du nicht immer sein."

Ich ging dann also zum Nachsitzen und dann kam auch noch Peeves vorbei und hielt mich auf. Wütend wie ich war, verpasste ich ihm einen Gefrierzauber. Selber Schuld wenn er sich mir in den Weg stellt. Ich war immer sehr nett und höflich und versuchte es auf nette und höfliche Art zu lösen, aber bei diesem Geist nutzt das wohl nichts und wir es auch nie, hier trifft „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung" am Besten zu.

Ich durfte den ganzen Abend einen Satz schreiben: „Ich werde nie wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen! Ich werde nie wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen! Ich werde nie wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen! Ich werde nie wieder zu zum Unterricht kommen! Ich werde nie wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen! Ich werde nie wieder …."

Ok, das reicht jetzt! Toll, nur weil ich wirklich das erste Mal zu spät gekommen bin, in sieben Jahren (erwähnte ich bereits gestern), musste ich so etwas Sinnloses schreiben. Noch eine bescheuerte Aufgabe hätte ich nicht kriegen können. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie das schulische Rechtssystem von Hogwarts funktioniert und wer sich für bestimmte Vergehen, die Strafarbeiten ausdenkt, denn für einmal zu spät kommen, gibt es, so glaube ich, kein Nachsitzen, sonder nur eine Verwarnung und erst wenn es zur Gewohnheit wird das man zu spät kommt, bekommt man Nachsitzen. Aber nein, ich bekomm es gleich! Die Welt ist wirklich unfair zu mir, aber wenigstens muss Kimberly auch noch immer nachsitzen, wegen ihres Streiches vom Wochenende!

Heute hat es wieder geschneit! Schnee liegt zwar schon seit längerem, aber jetzt ist Hogwarts wirklich unter einer schönen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Da fällt mir gerade wieder ein wunderbares Weihnachtslied ein:

_Es schneit! Es schneit!  
Kommt alle aus dem Haus!  
Die Welt, die Welt  
sieht wie gepudert aus._

Es schneit! Es schneit!  
Das müsst ihr einfach sehn!  
Kommt mit! Kommt mit!  
Wir wollen rodeln gehn.

Wir laufen durch die weiße Pracht  
und machen eine Schneeballschlacht,  
aber bitte nicht mitten ins Gesicht!  


Und dann noch das hier:

_Leise rieselt der Schnee,  
still und starr ruht der See.  
Weihnachtlich glänzet der Wald,  
freue dich, s'Christkind kommt bald._

In den Herzen ists warm,  
still schweigt Hunger und Gram,  
Sorgen des Lebens verhallt,  
freue dich, s'Christkind kommt bald.

Bald ist heilige Nacht,  
Chor der Engel erwacht,  
hört nur wie lieblich es schallt,  
freue dich, s'Christkind kommt bald

Ich bin schon so in Weihnachtsstimmung! Ich liebe Weihnachten einfach! Aber ich habe noch viele, viele Lieblingslieder. Vor allem, bei dem voll super tanzen kann.

_Snow is falling  
all around me  
children playing  
having fun_

it's the season  
love and understanding  
merry christmas everyone

time for parties and celebrations  
people dancing all night long  
time for presents  
and exchanging kisses  
time for singing christmas songs

we're gonna have a party tonight  
i'm gonna find that girl underneath the misteltoe,we'll kissed by candlelight

Room is swaying, records playing  
All the old songs, we love to hear  
All I wish that everyday was christmas  
What a nice way to spend the year

We're gonna have a party tonight  
I'm gonna find that girl  
Underneath the mistletoe,we'll kiss by candle light

Snow is fallin, all around me  
Children playing, having fun  
It's the season, love and understanding  
Merry christmas everyone  
Merry christmas everyone

Wenn ich jetzt wirklich alles aufschreiben würde, also meine Lieblingslieder, dann würde ich noch ewig hier sitzen und schreiben. Aber weißt du, was ich an Weihnachten besonders schön finde? Nein? Dann sage ich es dir:

Draußen wird es schon langsam dunkel, der Schnee rieselt auf die Erde herab, du lässt dir ein gemütliches Bad ein, mit Meersalzen, was dich richtig entspannt. Dann zündest du ein paar Kerzen an und machst es dir gemütlich. Du schließt deine Augen und genießt einfach die Ruhe. Dann steigst du aus der Wanne und trocknest dich ab, dann hüllst du dich in einen schönen, warmen, plüschigen Bademantel und setzt dich mit einer Tasse warmer Milch mit Honig und Keksen vor ein offenes Feuer und entspannst dich. Vielleicht mit einem guten Buch oder mit jemand ganz bestimmten!

Schön nicht? Und wenn du dann auch noch willst, Weihnachtslieder, die einen einfach nur noch mehr diese Weihnachtsstimmung bringen.

Das werde ich wohl auch mal machen und meine Gedanken ordnen!

_Lily_


	19. Kapitel 19: Schluss mit lustig!

**Kapitel 19: Schluss mit lustig!**

Weißt du was Lea? Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig! James will immer noch nicht mit mir reden, obwohl die anderen Marauder schon ein gutes Wort bei ihm eingelegt haben. Aber nein! Mr. Potter ist einfach stur! Schön, so kann ich auch sein, aber so war ich eigentlich immer und jetzt tut er einfach so, als würde ich nicht mehr existieren.

Und dann ist da noch Kimberly, der ich mal wieder gerne den Hals umdrehen würde, weil sie sich ja überhaupt nicht offensichtlich an James ranschmeißt, aber zu meinem Glück kann ich nur behaupten, dass James das alles kalt lässt. Hehe! Hat sie davon! Ich könnte jetzt aufgeben und einen anderen Jungen fragen, ob er nicht mit mir zum Ball gehen will, aber ich werde mich nicht unterkriegen lasen und wenn James nicht durch die nette Art mit mir sprechen will, dann muss ich es wohl mit Gewalt versuchen! Nicht, dass ich ihn zusammenschlagen würde oder ihm einen Fluch aufhetzen werde oder ihn unter einen Zaubertrank setze, aber ich muss ihn mit Worten hart treffen und das so formulieren, dass er nicht einfach wieder davon läuft, was auch wieder heißt, dass ich ihn in einem günstigen Moment erwischen muss, wo er nicht einfach abhauen kann und den habe ich sogar schon gefunden.

Sirius hat mir den Tipp gegeben und ich fand ihn und finde ihn immer noch genial. Also, in Zaubertränke machen wir ja immer Paare, die dann eine Aufgabe lösen müssen und da hat Sirius so vorgeschlagen, dass er James zu mir lotst, damit ich mit ihm reden kann und während der Stunde kann er nicht einfach so abhauen. Ich hatte dabei auch noch bedenken, weil unser Professor die Paare immer so belässt, wie sie von Anfang an waren, nur meinte Sirius, weil ich ja vom Professor der Liebling bin, sollte ich ihn doch bitten, dass er mir den Gefallen tut und tja, ich habe es getan und weißt du was? James sitzt beim nächsten Mal Zaubertränke bei mir und zwar unter einem guten Vorwand. Ich habe den Professor auch noch gebeten, das Ganze nicht so offensichtlich zu machen und er meinte, dass wir doch Partnertausch machen könnten und ich dann mit James zusammen kommen würde, wenn ich mich sonst schon nicht trauen würde, ihm so Nahe zu kommen!

Ich meine: HALLO? Wo bin ich denn bitte hier gelandet? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, dass die Professoren denken, dass ich zu schüchtern bin, dass ich einen Jungen anspreche, aber so sieht es nun eben aus, aber das ist eben mein einziger Trumpf, um den Partnertausch durchführen zu können und habe dann eben mitgespielt. Ich lüge meine Lehrer zwar nicht gerne an, aber in diesem Fall musste es sein. Es geht um Leben oder Tod! Vielleicht nicht so radikal, aber so in der Art eben und außerdem habe ich dann eine Chance, dass James mir endlich zuhört, was Kimberly geplant hat. Und dann muss er mir zuhören, ob er will oder nicht und dann muss er mir auch glauben, weil er sicher noch immer, denkt dass ich einen Knall habe, weil ich so etwas behaupte. Er denkt sicher, dass ich das nur sage, um mein Fehlverhalten zu rechtfertigen. Träum ich? Ist dann wirklich ein Alptraum! Wie kann er so etwas nur behaupten? Ok, er mag zwar seine Gründe haben, aber das er das so offensichtlich machen muss?

Kimberly scheint ihre Hoffnung noch gar nicht aufgegeben zu haben. Denn wie sagt sie immer so schön: „So lange er noch so ist, habe ich noch gute Chancen, du hingegen bist bereits aus dem Rennen. Also such dir schon mal einen neuen, besten Freund – James wirst du nämlich nie wieder sehen, wenn er erst mit mir bei Ball war."

Glaubt die etwa, nur weil er mit ihr zum Ball geht (Was garantiert nicht der Fall sein wird, sonst würde ich mich nämlich von Astronomieturm stürzen, weil mein Menschenbild dann ziemlich getrübt wäre.), dass er ihr gleich einen Antrag macht, sie dann nach Hogwarts gleich heiratet und viele Kinder kriegt? Das mag zwar alles schön und gut klingen, aber auf Dauer ist Kimberly nichts. James braucht jemanden, mit dem er reden kann, dem er vertrauen kann, der immer für ihn da ist … Klingt irgendwie kitschig, oder? Ich weiß nicht, aber wenn es eine langfristige Beziehung sein soll, dann müsste es das bei mir schon sein, sonst funktioniert es bei mir wirklich nicht. Außerdem vertraue ich Menschen auch nicht so schnell und wenn jemand mein Vertrauen missbraucht hat, dann dauert es lange, bis ich der Person wieder vertrauen kann (wenn es auch nicht mehr so ist wie früher) oder überhaupt nicht mehr vertraue. Und wenn die Beziehung halten soll, dann muss das auf Vertrauen aufbauen und nicht auf einer Lüge, die dann alles zerstört. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber das muss ich nachdrücklich erwähnen.

Ansonsten war es heute ziemlich langweilig. Bis Morgen!

Deine

_Lily_


	20. Kapitel 20: Advent, Advent, das Haar ver

**Kapitel 20: Advent, Advent, das Haar verbrennt!**

Hi Lea!

So, was ich dir heute erzähle, braucht einer längeren Erklärung!

Also angefangen hat es mit aufstehen und außerdem ist heute Freitag, eigentlich ein toller Tag, aber der war es heute garantiert nicht.

An diesem Freitag hatten wir nur am Vormittag Unterricht und der Nachmittag war frei. Amy und ich haben diese freie Zeit dafür genutzt, um in der Bibliothek für McGonagall etwas Nachzuschlagen, was wir eben als Hausaufgabe hatten. Dann gehen wir den Gang entlang und nichts ahnend, stoße ich mit Kimberly zusammen, die mich gleich anbrüllt, dass ich doch aufpassen sollte wo ich mich hinbewege.

Dann muss ich dir gleich noch etwas sagen, viele meiner Schulkollegen nennen mit auch Feuerlilie. Ja, wegen meinen Haaren, aber das stört mich nicht, dass machen nur ein paar und die sind dann nur neidisch auf meine Haare, sagt meine Mutter immer!

Anschließend schlendern wir gemütlich runter in de große Halle, nicht bevor wir uns über Kimberlys Verhalten gewundert hatten. Ok, ihr Verhalten ist immer verwunderlich, aber das war sogar für sie schon zu wunderlich!

In der großen Halle hatten sich einige schon für das Abendessen eingefunden, auch die Marauder, zu denen wir uns dann gesellten, weil uns Sirius so freundlich zu sich gewunken hatte und eine so höfliche, nette Einladung ließen wir uns natürlich nicht entgehen. Ein weiterer Grund war, dass James und ich vielleicht ein paar Worte wechseln würden. Wir haben sogar wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander gesprochen. Ein Fortschritt!

Plötzlich ist rund um mich Gekreische und ich drehe mich herum und alle schauen auf mich. Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung warum die jetzt so reagierten. Auf einmal spürte ich nur noch etwas Kaltes, Flüssiges über meinen Kopf rinnen und an mir runtertropfen. Ich wandte mich langsam zu James um, der auch ein wenig schockiert drein geschaut hatte und seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf meiner Kopfhöhe hielt. Ich habe mich gefragt, wieso er mir Wasser über meinen Kopf gegossen hat und er meinte darauf: „Lily, deine Haare haben Feuer gefangen."

„WAS?", völlig geschockt und mit offenem Mund starrte ich in die Runde, dann blieb mein Blick bei Kimberly hängen, die mich hämisch anlächelte. Sie hielt eine Flüssigkeit in der Hand und schüttelte die Phiole. Mir ging dann plötzlich ein Licht auf. Als sie mit mir zusammen gestoßen war, war es absichtlich gewesen, damit sie mir den Inhalt rüberleeren konnte und das hatte sie geschafft. Meine Haare haben mitten in der großen Halle Feuer gefangen und ich hatte einen neuen Namen: „Feuerlily". Jetzt ist es zwar berechtigt, aber trotzdem kann ich den Namen nicht ausstehen und um den ganzen Leuten die Laune zu verderben, also, damit sie die Lust, mich so zu nennen, verlieren. Da es in der großen Halle komplett still war, habe ich einfach mit meinem Gedicht anfangen

_Advent, Advent, das Haar verbrennt!_

_Erst langsam, dann schnell,_

_lichterloh und hell._

_Advent, Advent, das Haar verbrennt!_

Die Erste die meinen Humor verstanden hatte und zu lachen begann, war Amy, die sich dann schon den Bauch hielt. Schließlich schlossen sich auch die Marauder an und ich natürlich auch. Nach skeptischen Blicken, lachte dann schließlich auch der Großteil der Schülerschaft und mit einem Blick auf den Lehrertisch, konnte ich sogar einige Professoren schmunzeln sehen. James meinte dann zu mir: „Du hast wirklich guten Humor! Wer selbst über sich lachen kann, ist einfach nur klasse!"

Ich habe ihn dann einfach nur angelächelt und die anderen, sie denken zwar, dass ich die Blicke, die sie sich zugeworfen haben, nicht bemerkt habe, aber ich habe sie bemerkt, die haben nur wissend gelächelt. Tja, war zwar eigentlich nur Improvisation und in dem Moment schien es mir einfach nur das Richtige zu sein. Und dass dann James auch noch mit mir gesprochen hat und mir ein Kompliment gemacht hatte – einfach nur klasse!

Mein Tag ist gerettet, mein Leben ist gerettet, mein Ball ist vielleicht gerettet. Jetzt stehen meine Chancen nicht einmal mehr so schlecht, denn er hatte auch schnell herausbekommen, wer hinter dieser Aktion steckte. Tja, Kim! Pech gehabt! Du kannst eben nicht alles bekommen was du willst und das zeigt es jetzt!

Sie hat es nicht anders verdient. Ok, ich habe auch Dinge getan, die nicht gerade freundlich waren, aber sie ist selber Schuld, dass sie jetzt viele ignorieren. Ich habe nie etwas Gefährliches gemacht und hätte und werde es auch nie.

James und ich haben dann noch etwas geredet und als ich ihm dann die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, war er einfach nur noch überrascht und musste lachen. Ich fand es teilweise sogar noch etwas Peinlich, aber dann sagt mir dieser Idiot (tut mir leid für die Ausdrucksweise!), dass er sehen wollte, wie ich darauf reagiere, wenn er nicht auf meine Entschuldigungen reagiert und mich einfach ignoriert. Zu erst habe ich mich ja gefragt, was er damit bezwecken wollte, aber dann meinte er, dass ich das andauend mit ihm gemacht hätte und da hat er eindeutig Recht! Seht ihr: Einsicht ist der beste Weg zur Besserung! Und es stimmt! Ich sehe es ein und jetzt rate mal! Na? Na? JA, James hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn nicht zum Ball begleiten möchte! Ich könnte glatt einen Freudentanz aufführen, ich glaube, dass ich das sogar machen werde, nur muss ich eben aufpassen, dass Kimberly mich nicht sieht. James hat da so einen schönen, fiesen Plan! Den darf ich jetzt durch Unachtsamkeit nicht ruinieren.

Wie hat er es gleich ausgedrückt? Ach ja: „Niemand setzt dich ungestraft in Brand, nicht wahr Jungs?" Jetzt sind die ganzen Marauder auf Streichplanung und ich mitten drinnen, nicht zu vergessen Amy! Freu mich jetzt schon auf die Ausführung von diesem Streich! Das wird einfach nur noch lustig! Hehe!

Und übrigens: James meinte, dass er einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich ausübt und ich habe ihm nur das Selbe gesagt wie Sirius. James lächelte mich dann mit diesem süßen, charmanten Lächeln an – einfach zum Dahin schmelzen!

Bin einfach nur noch happy!

_Lily_


	21. Kapitel 21: Warum eigentlich nicht?

**Kapitel 21: Warum eigentlich nicht?**

Hallihallo Lea!

Ich war ja gestern schon gut aufgelegt, aber wenn das so weiter geht, dann kann ich mich wirklich nicht mehr halten. Ach ja, du weiß ja nicht um was es geht!

Also gestern, da habe ich ja geschrieben, dass die Marauder mir helfen, sich an Kimberly zu rächen, also so ein ganz ausgeklügelter Plan und ich bin auch wichtig dafür. Ich war mal geschockt, als sie mir erzählten, was sie da alles geplant hatten, aber das ist einfach nur noch klasse.

Dann erklär ich dir mal um was es eigentlich geht, ja? Die Jungs haben Amy und mir erklärt, wie sie sich das vorstellen, also die Rache dafür, dass sie mich in Brand gesetzt hat. Weißt du ja sicher, habe mich ja gestern beschwert, vielleicht nicht so schlimm, aber ich habe mich beschwert. Und ich habe schon wieder ein neues Talent entdeckt und zwar, dass ich immer von einem eigentlich Thema auf ein komplett anderes wechsle und wenn das so weiter geht, komme ich eigentlich nicht mehr zu dem Punkt, zu dem ich eigentlich wollte.

Die Rache für Kimberly sieht wie folgt aus (eigentlich ist es ja hinterhältig, aber jemanden in Brand setzen?): James fragt Kimberly ob sie mit ihm zu Ball gehen will. Ja ich weiß, dass ich mit James schon zum Ball gehe, aber James geht ja mit mir zum Ball, also kann er nicht mit Kimberly gehen, weil er ja schon mit mir hingeht. Komischer Satz? Recht hast du!

Ich versuch es noch einmal: Also, ich gehe mit James zum Ball, dass ist sicher und James fragt sie nur und Kimberly wird glauben, dass er mit ihr zum Ball gehen will und das sie gewonnen hat, sprich, ich habe verloren. Sie wird sich in Sicherheit fühlen und nicht mehr daran denken, aber was sie nicht weiß ist, dass James mit mir zum Ball geht.

Am Abend des Balls, wird sie komplett fertig auf ihn warten, nur das er nicht auf sie wartet, sondern mit mir auftaucht und sie mal völlig schockiert sein wird. Sie wird völlig überrascht sein und einen Schreikrampf kriegen, vielleicht auch einen ziemlichen Wutanfall und wird uns die schlimmsten Dinge an den Kopf werfen.

Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, fällt mir auf, dass die Jungs wirklich an alles gedacht haben. Sie haben wirklich alle möglichen Szenarien durchgemacht und ich war einfach nur noch erstaunt darüber, wie sie das alles angingen. Hinter ihren ganzen Plänen (Plänen und nicht mehr Streichen, so richtig zumindest nicht), steckt immer Logik, worüber ich mich wirklich gewundert habe. Ich dachte immer, dass sie einfach so drauf los machen und dann das?

Eigentlich ist das Ganze ja hinterhältig, weil Kimberly ja vor der ganzen Schule blamiert wird – zumindest vor dem Teil, der beim Ball sein wird. Ich habe ihr zwar auch viel angetan, aber da nagt jetzt schon wieder mein Gewissen, aber wenn ich dann daran denke, was sie gestern gemacht hat, dann tut es mir nicht leid. Vielleicht kommt sie dann von ihrem hohen Ross runter und sieht endlich, was sie für die anderen Leute hier ist. Hab ich diesen Spruch: „Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung!" schon mal mit ihr in Zusammenhang gebracht? Wenn nicht, dann tue ich es jetzt.

Ach ja und dann habe ich auch noch erfahren, was mir Amy verheimlicht hat. Ich bekam meinen Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. Sie hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Sie hat mir die ganze Zeit nichts davon gesagt! Du willst jetzt sicher wissen was es war, oder?

Ich habe ja erwähnt, dass Amy mir was verheimlicht, eigentlich hatte ich ja nur eine Vermutung, aber mein Vermutungen stimmen meistens und so auch jetzt. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen das aus Amy herauszuquetschen, aber immer, wenn ich davon anfing, wechselte sie sofort das Thema. Sie ging überhaupt nicht darauf ein und dann, als sie mir dann gesagt hatte, dass sie davon wusste, meinte sie: „Ich kenne deine Tricks aus Leuten was herauszubekommen, wenn du etwas willst."

Du weißt zwar jetzt was genau passiert war, aber was sie mir verschwiegen hat weißt du noch nicht.

Amy hat nämlich ein Gespräch von den Maraudern belauscht, sie behauptet, sie habe es zufällig gehört und dann einfach nicht mehr weghören können. Wie dem auch sei, haben die Marauder, also allen voran James, über die Wette geredet und als die anderen Drei dann gefragt haben, ob er nicht verrückt sei, weil er meine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen habe, hatte er es einfach nur so erklärt: „Ihr wisst doch, wie sie immer zu mir war und jetzt waren wir eben nur Freunde und ich wollte ihr eben zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt, von einem Menschen so behandelt zu werden. Aber bevor ihr noch etwas sagt, ich werde das schon noch zu Recht biegen."

Tja und wie es der Zufall so wollte, wurde Amy von dem Maraudern entdeckt und zu absoluter Schweigepflicht verurteilt. Amy zuckte einfach nur noch mit den Schultern und sah mich entschuldigend an. Was kann ich denn da noch tun? Wenn sie so ist, kann ich ihr einfach nicht böse sein.

Dann haben wir heute eigentlich nur noch geredet und geredet und da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Daphne ist wirklich nett geworden und was sie über Kimberly gesagt hatte, hat sich bewahrheitet, sie hat wirklich versucht James etwas unterzujubeln, aber er hat einfach abgelehnt und sie ist traurig weggegangen. Tja Kimberly, mein Mann! Ähm … falls du denkst, dass ich Besitz ergreifend bin, dann liegst du völlig daneben … vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen Besitz ergreifend, aber nur ein kleines bisschen.

Bussal

_Lily_


	22. Kapitel 22: Ausgeträumt

**Kapitel 22: Ausgeträumt**

Hi Lea!

Der Plan Kimberly Tyler eines auszuwischen, ok, ist vielleicht zu nett gesagt, aber es hat eben begonnen. Ich hatte eigentlich keine große Lust auf Frühstück und wollte mich mal ausschlafen. Das habe ich in den Ferien ja richtig verdient!

Übermorgen ist der Ball und ich freue mich schon riesig darauf und vor allem auf Kimberlys Gesicht, obwohl sie mir jetzt schon irgendwie leid tut, weil sie vor der ganzen Schule blamiert wird und einfach nur dumm dasteht, aber ihr tat es auch nicht leid, als sie mir Schleim überkippte, ich bin dem Kopf nach unten in der Luft hing (war wirklich ganz Hogwarts dabei), dann als sie meine Harry in Brand gesetzt hat, als sie meinen schönen, feinsäuberlich geschriebenen, drei Pergament langen Aufsatz für McGonagall mit Tinte überschüttet hatte … da war ich auch nicht sauer und hab mich nicht gewehrt, aber jetzt war es mir egal, nicht ganz, aber dennoch: Was du nicht willst, was man dir tut, das füg' auch keinem Andern zu!

Wenn es nach diesem Sprichwort gehen würde, geht es eigentlich auch, dann verdient sie, was sie bekommen wird und was sie schon bekommen hat.

Also zurück zum heutigen Tag. Ich ging also erst zum Mittagessen hinunter und war wirklich schon hungrig, aber mir stach noch ein anderer Duft in die Nase. Tannenduft, Lebkuchenduft und noch viele, viele weihnachtliche Düfte. Einfach nur noch wunderschön und ich fühlte mich wohl.

Amy war voraus gegangen und ich ging gemütlich hinterher. Als wir dann am Tisch in der großen Halle saßen, war der Tisch mit allen möglichen Leckereien gedeckt. Ich frage mich jetzt noch, wieso der sich vor lauter Gewicht noch nicht gebogen hat, aber das ist ja nicht mein Problem und außerdem: wofür gibt es denn Zauberei? Wenn der Tisch brechen würde, könnte man ja alles schnell wieder ganz zaubern und man müsste nicht Stunden damit verbringen das ganze Chaos zu beseitigen. Es gibt aber auch Zauber, die verhindern, dass man einige Dinge mit Magie wegzaubern kann, so hat man dann eben dasselbe Problem wie Muggel und müht sich da stundenlang ab und vom Essen und vom Fest hat man eigentlich nichts. Ist es nicht schön magisch zu sein? Meistens, jedenfalls!

Den Nachmittag verbrachte ich mit Amy im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kaminfeuer. Schön warm und entspannend. Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, ohne irgendwelche Bücher und Pergamente, einfach nur entspannen, wenn man auf die jüngeren Schüler absieht, die einem keine Ruhe verschaffen, sondern laut durch die Gegend brüllen. Nun, wie gesagt, ich wollte eben meine Ruhe und da bin ich wohl etwas laut geworden, weil mich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum ängstlich angestarrt haben. Toll Lily, jetzt hast du es geschafft, dass die Kleinen jetzt auch noch Angst vor dir haben, aber es hatte auch einen netten Nebeneffekt – es war dann sehr ruhig!

Die Marauder hatten an alle Szenarien gedacht, aber an die, das ich kleine Kinder anbrülle, dass sie endlich ruhig sein sollen oder nach draußen gehen und sich dort abreagierten. Wir können eben nicht hellsehen. Manchmal wäre es ja wirklich praktisch, aber nun ja, man (frau) kann ja nicht alles haben, oder?

Also, Kimberly starrte mich die ganze Zeit an. Ehrlich, wenn die so schaut, könnte man glatt Angst bekommen, aber auch nur ein kleines Bisschen. Ich dachte mir, die will mich mit ihrem Blick erdolchen, nicht, dass sie es damit noch nicht versucht hätte, aber bekanntlicher Weise, und zu meinem Glück, können Blicke nicht töten. Erstens wäre ich da schon längst tot und ein Naturwunder, weil ich noch immer lebe und zweitens würden meine Klassenkameraden auch schon ein paar Mal gestorben sein.

Jetzt weich ich schon wieder ab, na toll!

Auf jeden Fall war James auch im Gemeinschaftsraum und hat mich angestarrt. Er warf mir einen irgendwie, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und als ich dann beim zweiten Mal zu ihm sah, zwinkerte er mir zu. Bis dahin geschah eigentlich nichts, der Hauptteil war eigentlich, als ich, so wie es abgesprochen war, nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging und James sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Kimberly fragen, ob sie nicht mit ihm auf den Ball gehen will.

Da betrete ich gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum und was sehe ich da? Ein James Potter, der bei einer überglücklichen Kimberly Tyler steht. Als sie mich sieht, grinst sie mich schadenfroh, triumphierend, hochnäsig, selbstsicher und dämlich an. Wart es nur ab, die Ruhe kommt vor dem Sturm!

Dann kam sie zu mir herüber und war darauf bedacht, dass uns niemand zuhören konnte: „Tja Lily Evans, du hast verloren." Kurze Pause. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass James so jemanden wie dich nehmen würde? Wenn ja, dann warst du naiv. Solche Leute wie er, nehmen nur so jemanden wie ich, die perfekt zu ihnen passen. Und nach deiner Aktion heute Nachmittag, hast du dir es erst recht verscherzt. Ich musste gar nicht viel tun. Ich musste eigentlich nur darauf warten, bis du dir selber ein Bei stellst und das ist nun passiert, oder? Und du weißt, was der Wetteinsatz war?" Ehrlich, ich könnte sie anfallen und sie kratzen. Ich hätte ihr am Liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt, so selbstgefällig wie sie redete. „Nur mehr notwendige Gespräche mit James Potter und sonst musst du dich von ihm fernhalten."

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging weg. Was aber niemand sah, dass ich ihr wissend hinterher grinste. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie genau dort war, wo wir sie haben wollten. Sie vermutete noch nichts und das war gut so. Sie wird bald sehen, was es heißt, sich mit den Maraudern anzulegen.

Was mich aber immer noch wundert, warum die drei anderen Marauder nichts dagegen hatten, dass ich bei ihnen mitmache! Ich habe sie gefragt, aber sie gaben mir keine Antwort. Ehrlich, manchmal sind sie echt fies! Sie meinten nur: „So wie du dich in letzter Zeit benommen hast, hast du es verdient dazuzugehören."

Nacht

_Lily_


	23. Kapitel 23: Wer zuletzt lacht,

**Kapitel 23: Wer zuletzt lacht, …**

Hi Lea!

Du weißt ja was Kimberly gestern gesagt hat, hat sie mir heute eigentlich auch immer auf die Nase gebunden. Ich war kurz vor einer Explosion, aber sie musste mich ja weiter reizen, aber ich bin nicht explodiert, falls du das sagen willst. Im Gegenteil, ich bin dann einfach gegangen und wollte mich nicht auf ihr Niveau herunter lassen. Ok, das mit der Wette war ja auch nicht besser, aber ich habe meine Fehler eingesehen und bin daraus klüger geworden. Immer der betroffen Person sagen, was Sache ist, dann wird es nicht einmal mehr so schlimm!

Also, was eigentlich dann passiert ist, als ich weggegangen bin, war, dass ich mir gedacht habe: „Der Klügere gibt nach!" Und da ich mich nicht mehr in so ein Chaos verwickeln will, habe ich mir eben diesen Spruch zu Herzen genommen. Jaha, so ist das!

Ich war mit Amy heute auch noch in Hogsmeade. Habe ich nicht zufällig erwähnt, dass ich nach Hogsmeade musste? Nicht? Toll, jetzt muss ich das auch noch nachholen. Nicht, dass ich noch viel zu berichten hätte, aber ich habe mir einfach eingebildet, dass ich das schon getan habe. Vor allem, dass ich die Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen musste, weil sonst das Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor knapp zwei Wochen nicht zum Einkaufen gedacht war. Die Schulsprecher haben nämlich beschlossen, dass die Schüler eben, am Tag vor Weihnachten, noch nach Hogsmeade dürfen, um noch so ‚Spontan-Geschenke' zu kaufen.

Amy und ich sind dann eben dann nach Hogsmeade gegangen und ich habe noch die restlichen Geschenke besorgt. Für James, für Sirius, für Remus und für Peter. Sicher willst du auch noch wissen, was ich für die gekauft habe oder? Dachte ich es mir doch! Wäre es jetzt gemein, wenn ich es nicht schreiben würde? Nein, oder? Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht schreibe was ich gekauft habe, dann werde ich sicher in ein paar Jahren vergessen haben, was ich gekauft habe, aber Moment mal … wieso gibt es eigentlich ein Denkarium? Ich sehe mir dann das einfach an. Wozu bin ich denn eigentlich eine Hexe? Dumme Frage, ich weiß!

Toll, nun bin ich schon wieder vom Thema abgewichen, aber jetzt komme ich zu den Geschenken von den Jungs, bevor ich vergesse was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte.

Also, Peter bekommt etwas aus dem Honigtopf: Säuredrops, Zuckerkiele, Knallbonbons, und noch andere Süßigkeiten. Perfektes Geschenk oder? Was Besseres ist mir nämlich nicht eingefallen und bevor ich nichts habe, ist das eben gut genug.

Für Remus habe ich ein Buch: _Gestalten der Nacht!_ Ist ein Buch über Vampire, Werwölfe, Dementoren usw. Also eben über Wesen, die fast nur bei Nacht gesehen werden beziehungsweise die Wirkung auf Menschen haben, dass es sich wie Nacht anfühlt. (Der Satz war jetzt nicht logisch oder?)

Sirius bekommt ein Pflegeset. Du darfst mich nicht falsch verstehen, nicht das Sirius ungepflegt wäre oder so, aber da er ja eben auf seine äußere Erscheinung sehr viel Wert legt, war es eben die Idee. Ich hätte vielleicht noch etwas Besseres finden können, aber ich brauchte ja auch noch was für James. Für ihn habe ich etwas gaaanz besonders. Mit Hilfe von Amy und anderen Schülern aus Hogwarts, habe ich ein Buch zusammengestellt. Es zeigt den Weg von James und mir und unsere Beziehung zu einander. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher welche Beziehung? Und Recht hast du, aber wir hatten eine, so eine Art ‚Hass-Liebe', wenn du verstehst.

Das Buch zeigt eben den schweren Weg zu unseres ‚Zusammenfindens'. Ich habe mir auch Fotos von den anderen Hogwartsschülern geholt, die James und mich fotografiert hatten, wo ich James zB anschreie, einmal habe ich ihm sogar eine Ohrfeige verpasst usw. Und dann habe ich noch seine kleinen Macken dazugeschrieben und am Ende, es kostet mich sehr viel Überwindung. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, das ich das hinschreibe, so lange sind wir ja noch nicht, du weißt schon, aber ich habe am Ende geschrieben: „Und deswegen bist du in meinem Herzen." Kitschig was? Mir ist einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen. Lach mich ruhig aus, ich habe es eindeutig verdient.

Und falls du glaubst, dass ich nichts für meine Familie und Amy habe, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Meinen Eltern habe ich was aus dem Honigkopf gekauft, Butterbier und eben ganz spezielle Sachen aus der Zaubererwelt, die sie in der Muggelwelt niemals bekommen würden. Und dazu habe ich noch einen lieben Brief geschrieben.

Ich habe auch das wegen Petunias Hochzeit erwähnt. Ich möchte eben nicht, dass unsere Eltern glauben, dass wir uns nicht mögen, aber da muss Petunia mich schon selber fragen, ob ich ihre Brautjungfer werde, sonst komme ich nur zur Hochzeit, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Ich sage dann einfach, dass Dumbledore es nicht erlaubt hat und dass ich lernen muss, sehr viel lernen muss, weil ich ja dann meine UTZ habe. Es ist nicht gerade nett und auch nicht meine Art meine Eltern so direkt anzulügen, aber vor dem ganzen ‚freundlichen' Getue mit meiner Schwester meinen Eltern zu Liebe, wird mir manchmal echt schlecht. Sind dann meine Eltern nicht im Raum, giften wir uns bis zum geht nicht mehr an und kommen sie dann zurück, sind wir wieder die besten Freundinnen. Und jetzt sag mir, wie ich das Problem lösen kann, ohne meine Eltern wissen zu lassen, dass wir sie jahrelang deswegen belogen haben. Keine Idee? Klasse, ich nämlich auch nicht! Aber ich habe ja noch Zeit.

So und last but not least: Amy! Für meine beste Freundin habe ich ein Buch gekauft. (Noch ein Buch? Habe ich nicht für Remus auch eines? Ja, habe ich) Ist aber ein Buch über die verschiedensten Bräuche in den Ländern zu Weihnachten und als Zusatz ist noch ein Weihnachtsliederbuch dabei. Ich finde es einfach nur so schön, vor allem die Lieder, wenn man sich die Texte durchliest.

Für Kimberly habe ich auch ein Geschenk. Eigentlich sollte sie es morgen bekommen, bekommt sie auch, aber dir sage ich es gleich. Für sie gibt es eine Tasche, die für morgen präpariert ist. Da wir sie ja wirklich blamieren wollen, so wie sie es immer mit anderen macht, haben wir auch noch eine Überraschung, die von oben kommt. Aber das wird jetzt nicht verraten, weil ich es morgen genau schildern werde, aber wozu die Tasche? Für das was passieren wird, wird sie weglaufen wollen und wenn sie dann in ihre Tasche greift um sich zu neu zu schminken, wird sie dann aussehen wie ein Clown und wenn sie dann wieder aus der Toilette kommt (Tipp: Verzögerungszauber), dann … ja das kannst du dir sicher gut vorstellen!

Ich freue mich wirklich schon auf morgen, um endlich ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie da so steht und dann nicht mehr so eingebildet wirkt wie vorher.

Deine

hinterhältige, böse, schadenfreudige, gut aufgelegte, erfreute

_Lily_


	24. Kapitel 24: Alles Gute kommt von oben?

**Kapitel 24: Alles Gute kommt von oben?**

Tja Lea, jetzt ist heilig Abend und Weihnachten ist endlich da. Nach den ganzen Problemen, die ich in diesem einen Monat hatte, was ich eigentlich noch nie hatte, seit ich in Hogwarts bin, war es recht lustig, abenteuerlich und einfach nur super. Die Zeit ist wahnsinnig schnell vergangen und ich war irgendwie noch gar nicht so in der Einstellung, dass heute Weihnachten ist. Kaum zu glauben, aber war!

Mein letztes Weihnachten hier in Hogwarts. Ich werde es hier wirklich vermissen und schlimmer noch, bald sind die UTZ und dann ist es so weit. Hogwarts ist zu Ende und ein neuer Abschnitt beginnt. Ich bin jetzt schon ganz traurig, wenn ich daran denke. Aber dich interessiert jetzt wohl nicht diese Geschichte, sondern die vom Ball, oder?

Ich habe so viel zu schreiben und zu berichten. Es war einfach nur ein wunderbarer Abend. Ok, es ist schon der 25. Dezember und weit nach Mitternacht (erst 0:45 Uhr), aber ich kann den heutigen Tag ja nicht schreiben und schreibe es eben unter 24.12.!

Für das, dass ich saumüde bin und meine Augen kaum noch offen halten kann und ich das jetzt schnell niederschreiben muss, bevor ich noch die Details vergesse, was aber auch kein Problem wäre, weil ich ja ein Denkarium verwenden könnte, aber es könnte leicht passieren, dass ich keine große Lust dazu hätte. Wie dem auch sei, ich sitze mit Kerzen hier, die um mich herumschweben und mir Licht spenden, damit ich schreiben kann und meine Zimmergenossinnen, die alle wirklich sofort eingeschlafen sind, nicht aufzuwecken.

Und da ich ja alles genau machen will, muss ich auch chronologisch vorgehen, dass verstehst du sicher, oder? Gut, denn sonst kommen die Geschenke irgendwo dazwischen, wo sie eigentlich nicht hingehören, also fangen wir vom Anfang an.

Heute stand ich schon in aller Früh auf, so um acht, und genoss das Frühstück. Amy sah irgendwie ziemlich verschlafen aus, aber sie ist eben ein Morgenmuffel und das wird sie wohl ewig sein. Dann sind wir nach draußen gegangen und haben uns die Geschenke gegeben, also ich habe das Geschenk schon mitgenommen und haben sie ausgepackt. Manchmal denke ich mir, dass Amy einfach ein zu gutes Herz hat, das wirklich schon gemeldet gehört. Sie hat einen Knall und willst du wissen wieso? Sie schenkt mir doch tatsächlich so eine Kette für die Haare, die mit kleinen Edelsteinen besetzt ist. Ich war wirklich schockiert und wollte ihr mein Geschenk nicht geben und ihres nicht annehmen, aber als kleiner Tipp: Versuch nie Amy etwas abzuschlagen, denn in dem Punkt ist sie genauso wie ich.

Diese Kette muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben und sie gibt sie einfach mir? Ich dachte ich spinne, habe ich ihr auch gesagt und das sie spinnt, aber sie hat nur gelacht und sie mir einfach wieder in die Hand gedrückt. Sie hat sich auch toll über das Buch gefreut. Zuerst dachte ich, dass sie das nur tut, weil sie mir ihre Enttäuschung nicht zeigen will, aber sie hat sofort zu lesen begonnen und mir einige Stellen vorgelesen, die sie besonders schön und lustig fand. Ich habe einfach eine tolle Freundin, wobei ich mir wegen ihrem Geschenk, also das was ich von ihr bekommen habe, immer noch nicht vorstellen kann, dass sie so viel für mich ausgegeben hat. Aber sie meinte, dass sich so etwas jeder leisten könnte und es einfach perfekt zu meinem Kleid und meinen Augen passen würde, wenn ich es zum Ball nehme.

Dann habe ich den Jungs, allen bis auf James, weil die Fassade noch etwas aufrecht bleiben musste, ihre Geschenke gegeben. Die haben sich auch gefreut, nur Sirius wusste nicht, was er damit machen sollte. Na ja, wissen vielleicht schon, aber das ich ihm das schenke, hatte ihn am Anfang ein wenig verwirrt, aber dann hat er sich doch gefreut, als ich ihm erklärt hatte, was meine Beweggründe dafür waren. Dann meinten die Drei, dass sie auch ein Geschenk für mich hätten und dass sie zusammengelegt haben. Nur James hatte etwas Eigenes. Und so neugierig ich ja bekanntlich bin, konnte ich es kaum abwarten, dass ich die Geschenke bekam.

Von den Jungs habe ich eine ganze Reihe von Heilkräutern, Zaubern, Tränken und was sonst noch für den Beruf einer Heilerin nötig ist, bekommen. Zuerst wunderte ich mich sogar noch, woher sie wussten, dass ich das werden möchte, aber anscheinend hat Amy geplaudert. Da so eine ganze Buchreihe ja sehr teuer ist, meinten die Jungs, dass ich von ihnen zum Geburtstag und nächstes Jahr nur noch kleine Aufmerksamkeiten bekomme. Mir macht das nichts, habe ich ihnen auch gesagt und auch, dass sie mir nicht so etwas Teures kaufen hätte müssen, aber sie taten es einfach ab und schlugen ein neues Thema an.

Gen späteren Nachmittag sind Amy und ich in unsren Schlafsaal gegangen um uns für den Abend herzurichten. Amy hat ein wunderschönes Azurblaues Kleid angehabt und ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Dazu trug sie schwarze Handschuhe, die ihr über die Ellbogen gingen. Was mir gerade auffällt, bis dahin hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, mit wem sie überhaupt zum Ball ging, aber ich war ziemlich überrascht, als sich die Beiden ‚begrüßten'. Aber soweit sind wir ja noch nicht, also weiter in der chronischen Reihenfolge.

Unsere ‚Miss ich bin so schön' Kimberly Tyler, trug ein ziemlich weit ausgeschnittenes Kleid, dass ihre ‚Figur' noch mehr betonte. Das man sich wirklich so in Szene setzen kann und außerdem ist es auch klar, dass sich kein Junge, zumindest nicht viele, von einem Blick in ihr Dekolltée abhalten lassen. Und da wundert sie sich, wenn sie sich immer so anzieht, dass ihr die Jungs nur dort hinstarren und ihren Charakter nicht einmal beachten. Ok, ihren Charakter konnte man auch ziemlich streichen, aber das war ja jetzt nicht der Punkt.

Und sie sieht mich einfach nur so hochnäsig an und meinte: „Na? Keine Verabredung heute? Wusste ich doch, dass dich niemand will. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, oder was meinst du?" Dann sah sie noch einmal in den Spiegel, um ja zu überprüfen, dass alles dort war, wo es sein sollte.

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich James sage, dass das alles eine Wette war?", fragte ich sie.

„Dann wird er dir nicht glauben, weil ich ihn so weit habe, dass er mir aus der Hand frisst. Und das sieht man gut daran, dass er mit mir zum Ball geht und nicht mit dir. Du hattest von Anfang an keine Chancen bei ihm oder dachtest du das etwa? Wie naiv kann man eigentlich sein?" Dann nahm sie die Tasche (hehe!) und ging aus dem Schlafsaal, gefolgt von Jewel. Daphne war noch im Raum und wurde von Kimberly noch immer nicht beachtet. Sie weiß nicht einmal, was wir geplant haben, aber wieso ging Kimberly eigentlich jetzt schon?

Daphne meinte: „Sie will schon vorgehen und wartet auf James dann eben vor der großen Halle." Perfekt! Perfekter konnte es gar nicht mehr sein.

Dann zog ich mir mein Kleid an. Ein dunkelgrünes. Zuerst wollte ich ja ein schwarzes nehmen, aber Amy meinte, dass ich doch meine Augen betonen müsste und dann habe ich es mir eben gekauft. Dann machten mir Amy und Daphne das Make-up und die passende Frisur dazu. Als sie mir dann den Spiegel hinhielten, fragte ich mich wirklich, ob ich das im Spiegel bin. Mir hingen einige Strähnen leicht ins Gesicht und das Make-up war nur leicht und betonte leicht meine Augen.

Daphne ist in letzter Zeit wirklich eine gute Freundin geworden. Zuerst mochte ich sie ja nicht, weil sie ja auch so arrogant wirkte, aber wenn man sie mal kennen lernt, dann ist sie nicht so. So habe ich auch über James geurteilt, weil ich ihn nicht genau kannte und als wir uns dann ausgesprochen hatte, waren wir gute Freunde. Man sollte Menschen erst immer dann beurteilen, wenn man sie näher kennt, vorher darf man sich kein Urteil leisten. Das musste jetzt gesagt werden, jetzt geht es dann langsam Richtung Ball!

Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, war ich über Amys Partner sehr überrascht, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie und Remus zum Ball gehen. Sogar die anderen Marauder waren überrascht über dieses Pärchen, aber sie sind sooooo süß zusammen. Wirklich!

Wir haben uns alle abgesprochen, dass wir dann zum Ball gehen, wenn die Meisten schon vor der Halle waren und auf den Einlass warteten. James starrte mich zuerst mit offenem Mund an und dann ging er hinter mich. Ich fragte mich was er wohl geplant hatte, als ich etwas auf meinem Hals spürte. Als ich nach unten sah, konnte ich eine schöne Kette sehen, die mit einem grünen Stein besetzt war. Ich spürte James' Atem auf meiner Haut und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dann lächelte er mich an und sagte: „Du siehst bezaubernd aus!" Ich hätte in dem Moment schmelzen können und diese Augen!"

Mein Geschenkt habe ich ihm dann auch gegeben und er hat dann einfach nur noch gelacht, als er die Seiten durchgeblättert hatte. Er meinte, wenn er dann Zeit hat, liest und schaut er sich alles in Ruhe durch. Anschließend brachte er es nach oben in seinen Schlafsaal und der Rest wartete unten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann, als er wieder zurück war, bot er mir seinen Arm an und gemeinsam gingen wir hinunter.

Einige Schüler warfen uns sogar verwirrte Blicke zu, als sie James und mich zusammen sahen. Es war ja allgemein bekannt (Kimberly hat dafür gesorgt), dass jeder in Hogwarts weiß, dass sie mit James zu Ball geht.

James und ich wollte also gerade die Treppe runtergehen, als uns alle anstarren. Ich an James' Arm und gemeinsam schritten wir hinunter. (Wie das schon klingt!)

Völlig geschockt blickte uns Kimberly an und stürmte auf uns zu.

Let the show begin!

„Was fällt dir ein Evans?", brüllte sie mich an. „James ist meine Begleitung. Du kannst nur nicht verlieren und deshalb hast du ihn mir ausgespannt."

„Habe ich nicht."

„Ach nein?", sie war schon rot vor Zorn. Ehrlich, sie machte sogar meinen Haaren Konkurrenz und das mag ja was heißen! „Was hast du ihm verabreicht? Einen Liebestrank oder was? Sonst wäre er nie mit dir hier. Er hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe und nicht dich. Du hast verloren, also sei auch ehrlich deswegen."

„Verlierer?", fragte James unschuldig. „Du meinst das mit der Wette?"

„Welche Wette?", stammelte Kimberly.

„Die Wette, die du mit Lily abgeschlossen hast und ich war der Hauptgewinn."

„Das war alles ihre Idee." Wer's glaubt. Mittlerweile waren schon alle Blicke auf uns gerichtet. Ich war ja nicht gerade begeistert im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber ich versuchte die ganzen Blicke zu ignorieren.

„Mit Sicherheit", gab ich schnippisch zur Antwort.

„Stehe dazu, Evans", fauchte Kimberly. „Es war deine Idee mit der Wette."

„Falsch, es war deine Idee, aber ich habe mitgemacht. Und außerdem gehören zu einer Wette mindestens 2 und das waren wir. Du wolltest doch unbedingt diese Wette machen und ich war töricht genug darauf einzugehen." Du fragst dich sicher, wieso ich nur so vor mich hinlabere, aber das hat einen ganz guten Grund und zwar, sollte ich sie ablenken und die anderen Schüler auch, weil ja etwas über ihrem Kopf platziert war. „An dem Tag, an dem ich mit James in Hogsmeade war, habe ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, aber er hat es dir gegenüber nicht zugegen, dass er davon weiß. Und als ich mich dann dafür bei ihm entschuldigt habe, hat er mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen will."

„Und was hast du ihm verabreicht? Unter welchen Fluch hast du ihn gesetzt?" Tyler lernt wohl nie daraus. Sie versucht alles mir in die Schuhe zu schieben, aber die anderen sehen sie schon alle kritisch an und warten einfach nur auf den Weiterverlauf dieses ‚Kampfes'. Nur das Kimberly eben keine guten Argumente parat hat und einfach nur das Gleiche sagt.

„Ich habe ihm nichts verabreicht, aber ich war ihm gegenüber ehrlich und habe mit offenen Karten gespielt. Wann hättest du ihm denn etwas davon erzählt?", fragte ich sie und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „James hat dich nur gefragt, damit du dich sicher fühlen kannst und glaubst, dass du die Wette gewonnen hast. Du bist so was von naiv, dass es fast schon schmerzhaft sein muss."

„Man sollte immer alles zuerst abwägen, bevor man sich sicher ist. Nicht wahr?", sagte James und lächelte sie mit so einem hinterhältigem Lächeln an, was ihn verrucht aussehen lässt (Anmerkung: Grrrrrrr!)

James führte mich dann an ihr vorbei Richtung große Halle, die mittlerweile offen war, also die Türe, nicht die Halle, aber kein Schüler war daran interessiert, weil sich alle uns zugewandt haben. Ich konnte ihre Wut und ihren Zorn beinahe anfassen, so vibriert hat die Luft von ihren Gefühlen.

Dann geschah etwas, was die Jungs geahnt hatten. Kimberly zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf James und mich und genau in dem Moment, wo sie einen Zauber sprechen wollte, kam eine Ladung grünen Schleims herunter und bedeckte sie von oben bis unten.

Zuerst war sie geschockt und schnappte nach Luft, dann fing sie an zu schreiben und stampfte mit beiden Füßen auf und drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz herum und stürmte die Treppe wieder hinauf. Zumindest versuchte sie es, da ich es mir nicht entgehen ließ und mit einem kleinen Zauber dafür sorgte, dass ihr Absatz brach und sie auch noch über ihr Kleid stolperte. Jetzt hielt es keinen Schüler mehr und alle begannen zu lachen.

„Hört auf zu lachen! Hört auf zu lachen! Hört sofort auf damit", brüllte Kimberly sie an, aber niemand hörte sie und außerdem ging ihr Gebrülle im Gelächter der Schüler unter. Völlig aufgelöst rannte sie den Gang entlang, anscheinend um sich erneut frisch zu machen. Diese Demütigung würde sie sich nicht gefallen lassen und Recht hatten wir. Sie kam wieder zurück und sah perfekt aus. Sie lächelte mich hämisch an und plötzlich brach wieder ein Gelächter los. Kimberly sah alle verwirrt an und dann zauberte ein Ravenclaw, freundlicherweise, einen Spiegel und erneut bekam sie einen Schreikrampf.

Zwar war ihre Kleidung wieder normal und ihre Haare saßen auch perfekt, aber die Tasche, die ich ihr zu Weihnachten ‚schenkte', war mit einem Make-up gefüllt, dass mit einem ‚Verzögerungszauber' versehen war und sie dann aussehen ließ wie einen Clown.

Und wie es so kommen musste, kam McGonagall wütend auf uns zugestürmt und hielt uns eine Predigt, dass wir das nicht machen sollten, weil es ja unfair ist, weil ja so viele auf einmal gegen einen Einzelnen sind.

Wir bekamen je 50 Punkte Abzug und bis Februar Nachsitzen und Hogsmeadeverbot. Aber das war es wert und als McGonagall auch noch von der Wette erfahren hat, dann war sie richtig wütend. Ehrlich, an eine wütende McGonagall würde ich mich nicht heranwagen. Da sollte man eine Aufschrift verwenden: _Vorsicht bissig und gemeingefährlich! Nähern Sie sich nur langsam und im Notfall laufen Sie schreiend davon!_

Das wäre die perfekte Beschreibung, ist sie eigentlich auch, aber was soll's. An sich verlief der Ball gut, außer das McGonagall uns auf unsere Zimmer schicken wollte, weil wir ja so wenig Moral besitzen, aber Dumbledore hat sich für uns eingesetzt und so durften wir weiterhin auf dem Ball bleiben. Ich genoss die Gegenwart von James und irgendwie vergaß ich die Welt um mich herum und sah nur mehr James. Es war einfach nur eine romantische Stimmung und ich spürte es knistern. Meine Vorsätze, dass ich nie so werde, habe ich über Bord geworfen, aber dieses Gefühl würde ich um nichts in der Welt wieder hergeben. Man fühlt sich einfach nur frei, als könnte einem nichts passieren, einfach nur pures Glück … es ist einfach unbeschreiblich schön.

Um Mitternacht war dann der Ball zu Ende und alle gingen, einige alleine, andere zu zweit, zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder taten so und gingen noch durch einige Gänge, um die Zweisamkeit zu genießen. So taten es James und ich. Händchenhaltend gingen wir durch die Fackelbeleuchtenden Gänge. Ich wusste nicht einmal wohin mich James führt, ich folgte ihm einfach und vertraute ihm. Dann standen wir plötzlich auf einem Balkon und konnten die Sternenklare Nacht sehen. Mir war dann kalt, weil ich ja so klug war und mir keine Jacke geholt habe, dass James seinen Umhang nahm und mich damit umwickelte und er stand hinter mir. So schnell heiß wurde mir noch nie! Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm um, blickte ihm in die Augen. Er kam leicht nach vorne und ich schloss die Augen, dann berührten seine Lippen meine und es war, als würde ein Feuerwerk in mir explodieren. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es und ich konnte kaum mehr aufhören. Es wirkte wie eine Ewigkeit!

Es hätte ruhig noch länger dauern können, aber dann gingen wir zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, damit wir nicht noch mehr Punkte abgezogen bekommen.

Kaum zu glauben, dass es jetzt schon ein paar Minuten vorbei ist und ich mich danach wieder sehne. Seine weichen Lippen auf meinen! Ich weißt nicht wie ich sagen soll, aber wir zwei sind wie für einander geschaffen. Jetzt verstehe ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr, warum ich ihn immer abblitzen habe lassen. Er ist ein guter Freund, bringt mich zum Lachen, ist in jeder Situation da und ist einfach nur … James Potter!

Irgendwie komisch, wie ich mich anfangs gesträubt habe, überhaupt mit ihm auszugehen, dann ihn nur als guten Freund zu sehen und dann einfach abstreiten, dass ich ihn mehr mag, als ich zugeben wollte. Aber er ist mehr, als ich mir je eingestehen wollte! Und obwohl ich nicht in die Zukunft sehen kann, glaube ich, dass wir zusammen glücklich werden!

Irgendwie bin ich jetzt müde und werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, in dem ich alles hier aufgeschrieben habe. Wünsche dir noch eine gute Nacht und frohe Weihnachten, schöne Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch!

In Liebe

_Lily_


	25. Danke

**Wörter:** 27.357

**Seiten: **46

**Kapitel:** 24

**Schreibdauer:** 01.12.2005-24.12.2005

**Längstes Kapitel: **24

**Kürzestes Kapitel: **19

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow!

Ihr seid alle echt der Hammer! Danke für die vielen, vielen, vielen Lieben Reviews! Was mir auch aufgefallen ist, dass jeder Kimberly hätte töten können, weil sie so ist, wie sie eben ist.

Auch hoffe ich, dass ich euch die Wartezeit bis Heute versüßen habe können und euch die Kapitel gefallen haben. Für mich selber war es ein wenig schwer, eine FF zu schreiben, die jeden Tag geupdatet wird, aber wie ihr seht, habe ich es geschafft und die eine zusammenhängende FF zustande gebracht, die ein Adventskalender war. Ich habe wirklich schon im November über diese FF nachgedacht und einige Kapitel geschrieben. Und weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eben in so einem Schreibfluss war, hatte ich beinahe die Hälfte der Kapitel fertig gestellt. Was mich aber beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass ich Lily komplett anders dargestellt habe, wie sie in den meisten FFs dargestellt wird, dann noch die Art wie ich es geschrieben habe … ja, dass hat mich etwas verängstigt, aber da ich es ja schon Anfang November verkündet hatte, dass ich so eine FF schreibe, konnte ich nicht mehr zurück und außerdem, hätte ich dann die Kapitel auch umsonst geschrieben.

Und als ich dann wieder zu meiner FF schaute, fand ich schon Reviews vor und es waren viele. Ich war wirklich überrascht, dass der Adventskalender so einen guten Anklang zu finden schien. Ich habe mich gefreut wie ein kleines Kind, das den Christbaum zu Gesicht bekommt. Es war einfach nur schön!

Die ganzen Reviews haben mich aufgebaut, wo ich skeptisch war, und es ist schön für einen Autor, dass vielen die FF gefällt. Und was mich noch gewundert hat war, dass ich ja jeden Tag ein Kapitel gepostet habe und dennoch habe ich (fast) immer von den gleichen Leuten ein Review bekommen und das mag schon was heißen.

Ihr seid, wie ich oben schon erwähnt habe, einfach nur klasse und deshalb, widme ich diese FF allen, die daran gefallen finden, gefunden haben oder noch finden werden.

Und ob ich nächstes Jahr auch wieder einen Kalender schreibe, hängt alleine ganz von euch ab. Sag mir einfach, ob ihr noch einen ‚verkraftet' und ich werde mein bestes Tun, um euch diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen!

Und hiermit verabschiede ich mich von dieser FF und allen Lesern und Innen und wünsche allen ein **frohes Fest, schöne Feiertag und ein schönes, neues Jahr 2006!**

Hoffe, dass ihr alle Geschenke bekommt, die ihr euch gewünscht habt und das ihr eure Ziele für das neue Jahr durchsetzen könnt!

Eure  
_Magic Morgana_


End file.
